Just a Kiss
by a.moonbeam
Summary: Werewolves aren't liked in Wizard society because they become a beast only once a month. Austin Cross doesn't care what normal people think of werewolves, she knows something else. Will she cure Remus Lupin's self-image issue or will she die trying? RL/OC
1. Prologue

**_Just a Kiss_**

* * *

**_Summary_**

_Werewolves aren't liked in Wizarding society because they become a beast only once a month. Austin Cross doesn't care what normal people think of werewolves, she knows something else. Will she be able to cure Remus Lupin's self-image or will die trying?_

* * *

_**Prologue **_

Four twelve-year-old boys chase a girl of the same age down corridors of Hogwart's Castle. Her corn stalk colored hair flew out behind her as she turned a corner quickly. She tried to run faster as she dodged suits of armor and other students that were in the corridors. The boys that were chasing her were furious with her. She could actually understand a little of it…but, really! They prank people all the time! Can they not take a prank directed at them?

The night before the girl in question had waited until the four boys left the common room of Gryffindor Tower and snuck up to their rooms. She jinxed their clothes, all of them to be exact, to turn pink right in the middle of potions the next morning. It wasn't that nice baby pastel pink, either…no, this pink was bright and neon and it would stay on every set of clothes that the boys had for a week. The girl smiled brightly as she ran as she thought of it.

In potions today when their clothes changed, the girl had laughed and drew attention to the boys. That was when they got upset with her and chased her from the room. Well, she may have started the chase when they turned to glare at her. They had always known it was her when she did something to them—she was the only one brave enough to, or maybe it was stupid enough. She had darted from the classroom and didn't even bother gathering her things.

At the moment, however, the girl didn't falter in her steps as she saw one of the boys in front of her. Instead she kept running towards him. He smiled widely, thinking she would just run straight into him. She grinned back and about three feet from him, she slid onto the floor and right through his legs. She didn't think he was too happy with that.

She laughed again as she turned down another corridor, but that was a wrong turn. She ended up cornering herself in a dead end. She turned around as soon as she got to the wall. She pushed her back against the stones, hoping that they would give and she would just fall through. She didn't have that kind of luck. The boys stopped in front of her and grinned wickedly at her.

"Come on, boys! It was just a bit'a fun!" She tried to tell them, her American country accent coming through as her tone shivered.

"Never thought we'd see the day the great Austin Cross got scared." James Potter chuckled as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

The girl smiled carefully and waved her fingers quickly. "Well, all ya'll know that everyone can get scared. Ya should've seen your faces when ya noticed your clothes." She grinned now and couldn't help the pride of her work growing in her chest.

The boys glowered as they moved in. Yet, they didn't get too far. Another girl rushed up and in a flash of red hair, this new girl stepped between the group of boys and Austin. "What do you think you are doing?" The red head questioned heatedly.

"Didn't you see what she did to us, Evans?" Sirius Black questioned as he tossed his black hair from his face.

"Yes, I did, Black. That doesn't give any of you the excuse, though, to go and chase her through the castle!" Lily Evans glowered at the boys.

James had a crush on Lily from the first time he laid eyes on her. Austin knew this and grinned widely as she took a hold of Lily's shoulders. "And now, if you would excuse us. We have business to attend to somewhere that is in front of a teacher."

With that, the girls rushed back down the hall with laughter trailing behind them.

Austin didn't really get away with pranking the boys. Instead they waited a little while and got her when she wasn't paying attention. She had bright lime green skin with purple polka dots for a week. Course, that didn't stop them from continuing to prank each other.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Welcome to a new story! I hope that everyone enjoys this. Also, I am hoping to have chapters up quite often, but life can be busy. If we go more than a month without an update, please let me know and I will get a new chapter up as soon as possible. If anyone has any helpful comments for me in regards to the story, let me know as well. I always enjoy getting help from my fellow authors and usually take the help in regard to my next project. **

**Now, just enjoy and have fun as the story unfolds before you!**

**- A. Moonbeam**


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

**So, here is the first chapter. Please enjoy and review! I would really like to know how everyone likes the story, or dislikes it in some cases! :) Thanks!**

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

"_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

'_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside"_

_- Jesse McCartney _

* * *

Remus was sitting pleasantly in the library, trying to ignore the giggling girl over by the window. She was just sitting there on the small window seat she had summoned so she could look outside while she read. Remus assumed that she either had finished her homework or was putting it off. He just wasn't pleased with the person that she was with at the moment.

_Why does she have to be laughing at something that git says? Why can't she be over here with me and laughing at my bloody jokes?_ Remus thought harshly as he pushed a hole through his parchment with his quill. He sighed as he switched his quill for his wand, planning on fixing his essay quickly.

"Why don't you go over there and give Snivillus the ol' one-two?" Sirius asked as he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table next to the pile of books Remus was behind.

Remus rolled his brown eyes and shook his head. "No, Padfoot. It doesn't work that way in this situation. Besides, I wouldn't have a reason when she asked."

Sirius let out a bark like laugh and brushed his hair from his grey eyes. "Well, you aren't going to know if she does like you if you don't try something."

Remus felt his face flush and told Sirius to mind his own business with a well-aimed kick to the chair legs that were in the air. Sirius fell backwards with a very girlish screech before throwing profanities at Remus. The young werewolf chuckled as he turned his attention back to his essay.

"You know, Sev, I think you're right." Austin was saying as she passed Remus and Sirius' table an hour later.

"Really? I didn't think it would actually work." Severus narrowed his eyes at a piece of parchment.

"Well, the wording is right. Now you just have to worry about the rest. The meaning's right." Austin shrugged her shoulders softly but then she paused and took the parchment from Severus' hands. "Actually, it's not right."

Austin wrote something down quickly and then looked it over. "What was it?" Severus questioned curiously.

It seemed as if neither of them realized how close they were to two of the four Marauders. Remus felt his blood boil as he saw Severus stand very close to Austin to look over her shoulder. It was worse when Severus reached out to move a strand of Austin's sunshine hair that was possibly obstructing his view. Remus clenched his fist around his quill.

* * *

Austin shook her head as she watched Severus leave her outside the library. She enjoyed her time with the Slytherin. At home on Spinner's End it was far easier, and safer, to hang out with him. At school it was just difficult. Austin frowned as she turned on her heel and began her trek back to Gryffindor Tower. She was seventeen now and things were getting even more difficult. She would have one last year at the orphanage before she was allowed to leave completely. However, Albus Dumbledore—the headmaster at Hogwarts—was planning on making adoption paper work so she could get out sooner.

She sighed as she took a turn without paying attention. It was here that she ran into her best friend Lily Evans. "Austin, I've been looking all over for you!" Lily said in excitement.

"Must not have been lookin' hard enough. I was in the library." Austin rolled her eyes, enjoying Lily's cringing when she would drop the g on some of her words.

"It doesn't matter, now. Come on! Dinner is about to start." Lily smiled brightly and began to pull Austin in the opposite direction so they could go to the Great Hall.

"Lils! I need to put my stuff up!" Austin complained as she was dragged off.

"No you don't. You'll just go straight back to the library with Remus until he has to escort you back because he has to go on patrol." Lily rolled her emerald eyes back at Austin and the two girls grinned.

"So why are we here so early?" Austin questioned as she scratched at her upper arm.

"I have to come and eat with Potter tonight. I need you to make sure I set a good example for the students in the lower years." Lily gave a pitying expression as they stopped inside the Great Hall.

Austin rolled her brown eyes and nodded her head with a good natured smile. "Your parents did throw me that awesome birthday party. I guess it's the least I can do for their only witch daughter."

Lily beamed brightly and the girls started walking down to where the four boys sat. Austin watched as the entire Great Hall seemed to pause and look at them as they sat down with the boys. Of course, Lily didn't sit next to James, but she was across from him at the table. Austin shook her head in amusement as she looked to her right and caught eyes with Remus.

"Ya know, if they don't get together soon, I may just have to do somthin about it." Austin whispered to him with a chuckle.

"I think they'd be likely to kill you." Remus whispered back as he passed the cranberry juice.

Austin smiled her thanks and poured herself a goblet full of the red liquid before setting it back down. After she took a large gulp, she started to fill her plate. Lily was speaking with Peter—a plump boy with watery blue eyes—and ate small bites. Austin smirked as she turned back to her own meal and began to eat.

"So, what were you and Snape talking about in the library today?" Sirius questioned as he grabbed for another chicken leg.

"Same old, same old." Austin shrugged. "He needed some help with a project and I just so happened to be the one he came to."

Lily paused her conversation and turned to look at Austin. "I just can't believe that you still talk to him." Lily said with a light sneer on her face.

"The argument between Sev and you are gonna cause me to go grey, I swear it!" Austin shook her head and then caught a piece of her hair between her fingers. "Look! Remus, look at it! Its grey and it's all cause all ya'll won't leave poor Sev alone!"

Remus chuckled at her dramatics before taking the piece of hair that was still shoved in his face and tucked it back behind her ear, "You'll be fine, Austin."

Austin pouted lightly before she decided to change the topic. "It don't matter. James, what is the agenda for Quidditch this year?"

James paused with his fork half way to his mouth and then lowered it. "I was thinking about starting practice soon. I'm sorry, though. I can't tell you anything just because you aren't on the team."

Austin rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. "Guess I can understand that. Yet, comin from such a great captain who should know all the plays by heart already and believe his team is undefeatable even if other teams know the plays."

The group laughed as James bowed his head in defeat. "Lay off him, Austin. He's in over his head this year. He has to do all of his N.E.W.T classes and then take the bloody tests at the end of the year and he has to go on Head Boy duty all the time AND he has to train an entire Quidditch team." Sirius stood up for his friend before leaning forward, "But you do make a valid point. Prongs needs to buck up a bit."

With that the group laughed once more.

* * *

Later that night Remus sat in the common room with a book. Sirius was off with his girl of the week, Peter was at a study session with a tutor for one of his classes, and James was with Lily doing their Head duties. This left Remus with Austin in the common room, on the same couch. Remus tried to concentrate on his book that he needed to finish before his next Defense Against the Dark Arts class, but it was starting to seem as if he wouldn't get anything done tonight.

Austin was leaning off the couch and over the table she had pulled over to do homework on. She never did like using quills and so had taken to using a pen. The pen scratched at the parchment without pausing it seemed like. She kept shifting on the couch as she wrote, but it seemed as if she just wanted to get her essay finished. Austin doing homework was not what caused Remus to be distracted. It was the patch of skin on her back that was showing through because she had already changed into her night clothes.

Her shirt was pulled up as she bent over and a good portion of her lower back could be seen. The pair of shorts she decided on wearing rode up on her thighs and allowed most of her long tan legs to show. Remus gulped as he tore his eyes from those legs and the curve of her back. He needed to get a hold of himself before he did something stupid.

"Remus?" Austin's strange American accent penetrated his mind and he opened his eyes to look at her. "Do you mind checking over this essay? Astronomy is killing me again."

Remus smiled as he took her essay. "I thought after fourth year when I helped you, you were doing better."

"Well, it's just that it isn't working very well for me this year. I'm trying to decide if I really should be a healer now…it just seems too hard." Austin shook her head with a chuckle.

"I didn't know you needed a N.E.W.T for Astronomy to be a healer." Remus mused as he changed a few words in the essay with his wand.

"You do if you want to work in the Creature Induced Injuries Research Ward." Austin smiled brightly before she grabbed one of her books. "Besides, there's this other witch at the orphanage. Her father's a werewolf. He still comes by and visits a lot. He just loves her to death and you can tell she feels the same way. It's just a bit harder cause of what he is. She's upset because she is reckoned to be an orphan and she's really not."

Remus looked up at the story. "Her father still comes and sees her?"

"Course he does, Remus! She loves her father and wishes that she could go home with him one day. He's explained to the both of us that he couldn't do that. He said that if he ever could take his kid home, he'd have to take me too. He's kinda like my daddy, just with a lot more hair." Austin chuckled at the joke.

"You never did tell me what your father did for a living." Remus stated as he handed the essay back. "This is good by the way. I think with just a little bit more you should be able to get top marks."

"Thanks, Remus." Austin whispered as she reached up to her neck and took a hold of the locket she always wore. Remus knew that in this locket was a picture of her parents and her grandparents. "Daddy worked at the hospital there in America. He worked at two, actually, both the muggle and the wizard one. He really liked it and he was trying to find a cure for lycanthropy before he died."

Austin shook her head of the melancholy and beamed up at Remus. "Thanks for looking over the essay. I'll just go ahead and finish it up in my room. I'm kinda getting tired."

With that, Austin levitated her things and rushed up the stairs to the girls' dorms. Remus frowned as he watched the door she had disappeared into. Her father had been working on a cure for lycanthropy? Why? There was so much more about this American country orphan than he had previously thought.

_If she hasn't told anyone else about her father, why did she decide to tell me? Does she know what I am?_ Remus thought just as Sirius came back into the common room for the night.

* * *

**Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note**

**I am happy to say that it would seem people like the story and for that I am grateful. I still have yet to receive a review on it, but people have been reading. I hope that I get a review this time around *hint hint*. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy the next installment! Perhaps I will post more than one chapter this month...hmmm...not sure yet. :)**

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

"_Lean on me when you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend)_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long till I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on"_

_- Rascal Flatts_

* * *

Austin sighed as she sat in the window of the common room. She had a potions book open in her lap and was writing notes in it. She had always been superior in potions; the only one that was better than her was Severus Snape. She grinned as she thought of her longtime friend. He had been busy working on his own personal research so there was hardly any time for them to see each other. Austin frowned as she brought her attention back to her book.

She was looking for any indication that someone could have been working on a cure for lycanthropy other than her father. She already had all of her father's notes that he had made and decided that he had to have gotten these from somewhere. Austin fought back a groan as she continued searching her book.

Hellebore was interesting her at the moment. She knew the Greek myth surrounding the herb and believed that it could help her in her research. If Hellebore was used by Melampus of Pylos to cure some sort of madness, then perhaps it would help with lycanthropy as well. Austin wrote a few notes in the margins of her book so she could go and do a little more research in her free time tomorrow. She was just pleased that the weekend was starting.

"Austin, what are you doing over here?" Lily's voice questioned with amusement.

"Just doin some readin." Austin shrugged her shoulders before looking up. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, I was just worried since you normally go up to bed around this time." Lily commented quietly.

Austin looked around and noticed that only the four Marauders were still in the common room. A quick look outside told her that the half moon was well passed the highest point. She yawned as she noticed the chill she was getting from being by the window in the middle of winter. "Guess I could use some sleep." Austin chuckled before standing and heading up with Lily to their beds.

However, Austin couldn't sleep. She would sometimes have these problems at night. A muggle doctor once told her that she had a mild form of insomnia. She wasn't too happy about that. Austin climbed from her bed and grabbed her bathrobe and potions book before heading downstairs once more.

Remus came down the stairs before any of the other boys to find Austin sitting on the couch still in her dressing gown. He walked up behind her and leaned against the back of the piece of furniture before he caught her eye. She smiled up at him before glancing at the window.

"It's only around six o'clock, right?" Austin questioned in a harsh voice that sounded as if it hadn't been used for a few hours.

"Yes it is." Remus nodded his head. "Have you been up a while?"

"Since four o'clock I think." Austin shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'll go get dressed. You wanna have breakfast?"

Remus fought back a large, prideful smile before nodding his head. "Sure, I'll wait down here."

Austin nodded again and stood up from the couch. Remus sat and thought once Austin walked up the stairs. He remembered helping her in their fourth year with an Astronomy project. She had been doing horribly since the Hufflepuff she was supposed to be working with had been injured in a Quidditch game and couldn't do any of the work. He had decided that with his knack of Astronomy, it wasn't fair to leave her to it all alone. They'd had the best project around.

_That's where my feelings began to grow. They'd started when she turned all of our clothes pink in second year._ Remus chuckled to himself as he leaned back.

"Moony, why are you up so early?" James' voice echoed through the still empty room.

Remus turned to glance at his friend. Sirius was behind him and they were already dressed in their Quidditch gear. It was a game today, Remus remembered. "Just waiting for Austin. I found her down here this morning and she offered to walk to breakfast with me."

Sirius grinned broadly and James nudged him. "Why don't you invite her to my house for the Christmas Ball my parents are holding? She can come early and open some presents." James returned with a mischievous smile spreading across his own face.

"And you could see if she could get Evans to come. Bet James would be happy with that present." Sirius gave a bark of laughter and ducked a blow to his head delivered by James.

"I can ask her, but I'm not sure if she would like to go. Seeing as you two are always out to get her." Remus stated, his face straight but his mind in a buzz.

"Alright, well, we're heading on down. We'll see you when you get there." James returned and drug Sirius out of the room while they talked strategy.

Austin looked at her closet with a frown. She was fighting with herself over a simple sweater dress and a pair of faded blue jeans and a sweater. She knew why she was having so many problems finding something to wear. _Why did I have to invite him to go to breakfast with me? What was my plan for after we got there?_ Austin glared at herself and closed her eyes. She'd just pick one and then wear it.

She turned herself around four times and then grabbed at a set of clothes. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that she was holding the jeans. She frowned at them before tossing them on her bed and reaching for the sweater dress. With a laugh, she slipped from her towel and into the cloth.

After pulling on a pair of leggings and putting her feet into her flats, she headed downstairs with her hair still wet. Remus was waiting for her on the couch where he was reading a book. Trying to be as quiet as possible, she snuck across the floor and behind the couch. "Are you ready, Austin?" Remus questioned as he shut his book.

"How'd you know it was me?" Austin pouted as the young man before her stood.

"I could hear your shoes." Remus stated before he actually looked at her.

Austin was proud of the way her dress clung to her curves and tried not to notice the way Remus' eyes lingered on her black covered legs. "Are ya ready to go? I'm famished." Austin stated as if nothing was going on.

"O-of course." Remus swallowed and waved his wand at his book. It zoomed upstairs to his bedroom and they exited the common room.

They spoke about classes and the game that was supposed to be happening today at noon. "You really aren't going to the game?" Remus asked her once she said she planned to go to the library.

"I don't like the sport all that much. Now I love a good game of baseball or basketball. Those are two good games." Austin nodded her head as if everyone should know what those were.

"I'm glad I took muggle studies now." Remus laughed before reaching for one of the doors to the great hall. "Oh, before we go in."

Austin looked at him as he turned to face her, his hand still on the door. Austin felt her mind go blank and her heart pick up speed. There was only a week before vacation and Austin was looking around for the mistletoe that Dumbledore had put up around the castle. Would Remus be kissing her right now? "Yeah?" Austin asked after she noticed he was waiting for her to speak.

"James wanted to know if you would like to come to his house for Christmas. His parents hold a ball every year and he also knew that you usually go over to Lily's for Christmas morning. You both are welcome at James' house." Remus gave the message.

Austin nodded her head with a soft smile. "I still need to go to the Evans' for Christmas morning. Mr. Evans always makes the best pancakes, ya know? Not to mention Mrs. Evans is always happy to see me. It makes me feel like I'm back home with my family. I could prolly make it to the ball later on that day though. What's the dress code?"

Remus smiled brightly as he opened the door. "Semi-formal actually. You don't have to wear an actual ball gown. Oh, and Lily can come if she wants. It was Sirius' idea."

Austin nodded her head, "More like Sirius asked for Lily to come so Jimmy can bug her to death."

Remus laughed and confirmed that was exactly what would happen.

Remus sat between Austin and Lily in the library. Neither of them had wished to go to the game. Austin continued to look up every time that the door opened, as if she were waiting for someone. Each time she did this, Lily would clench her quill tighter in her hand and she would frown. Remus could guess the cause of both of the girl's anxiety. Austin was waiting for Snape to get here.

Remus sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm really starting to wonder why I decided to skip the game." He whispered with a good natured smile on his face.

"You can go if you want, Remus." Lily looked up with a smile.

At that time, Austin jumped up from her chair with a good stack of books in her arms. "I've gotta talk to Sev real quick. He said he'd answer a few questions I'd had last night today. I'll be right back."

With that, Austin bounded away to where the greasy black haired git was striding to a back table. Remus clenched his teeth together as he looked back at his parchment. Really, what did Snape have that Remus didn't? _No lycanthropy._ Remus answered his own question and threw down his quill. "Lily, why does Austin still talk to that git when she knows you don't like him?"

Lily looked up and blinked her emerald eyes. "I've never told her to stop talking to him, I've only suggested she didn't." Lily answered bluntly and she pushed her fire red hair from her face. "Besides, it's not my choice that she associates herself with him. I'd rather she didn't because of…"

Remus cocked an eyebrow. Lily was about to say something about Austin's past. He knew she was because she had trailed off. "Because of what?" Remus whispered as he leaned closer.

"It's not my place to tell, Remus. I shouldn't have said anything." Lily shook her head and started to flip through a book off to her right. "Austin's private, you know that."

Remus nodded his head. He did know that, in fact. Austin never spoke about her past and hardly spoke of her family even when they were still alive. He knew the details surrounding their deaths. A werewolf had come and killed her parents. Her siblings were all killed by Voldemort when they decided to fight against him to protect her. After that, Austin was sent to live in the orphanage on Spinners End. Remus knew nothing else of her past other than what she had told him earlier in the year. Her father had been a healer in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. He had also been working on a cure for lycanthropy.

Remus sighed and rubbed his eyes with his left hand. "It's just that I'm not fully comfortable with her being around him. He looks at her as if she was a piece of chocolate."

Lily giggled at the analogy. "He's allergic to chocolate, you know? So, I would say he looks at her like a piece of meat."

Remus rolled his eyes before turning to look at the blond haired girl who was now frowning at her parchment. "I don't know why I don't like her with him."

Lily decided to change the subject. "The full moon is in a couple of days, right?" Lily whispered lowly as she leaned forward.

"Yes, I will be going to the Shrieking Shack again. Can you please make sure that Austin stays inside?"

"I always do."

Remus smiled at Lily and then went back to his work.

"I can't believe that Sev was no help at all. He just told me that I needed to stop being 'bloody foolish'." Austin whispered harshly as she came back to them.

"Why would he do that? I thought you two were friends?" Lily questioned, cutting her eyes angrily at Snape's form ducking out of the library.

"I'm doin some private research. Dumbledore has given me full access to the library, restricted section and all. I even can go look at his contacts and owl them if I want. Yet, Sev—the best person in this damn school at potions—won't even talk to me about my research." Austin breathed in a huff before closing her eyes. "I thought they were simple questions but he knew what I was tryin to do. He doesn't like the idea."

"Is it that thing again?" Lily questioned as her hand inched towards the folded parchment Austin had thrown down.

Austin snatched the parchment up and with a sigh shook her head. "I'd rather not talk about it now. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm bein stupid again."

"You aren't stupid, Austin. Would you like me to go talk to him for you?" Remus offered kindly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Austin gave him a sweet smile, her brown eyes lighting up. "Nah, it'll just make things worse, I reckon. Why don't we all go down to the game? It should just be about over and we can shove it in Jimmy and Siri's faces that they lost."

Lily rolled her eyes but stood up. Remus followed suit and all three of them headed for the pitch.


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note**

**I want to thank everyone who has read the story so far and for everyone who has added it to their favorite stories and alert lists. So far there have been no reveiws, but I am going to assume because people are favoriting it and wanting alerts on it that some people are enjoying it. I know that this will be two chapters in one month, but I felt like I needed to go ahead and get things moving a bit quicker with updates. You may even have another chapter up before the week is out if I get bored again! **

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

"_If heaven wasn't so far away_

_I'd pack up the kids and go for the day_

_Introduce them to their grandpa_

_Watch 'em laugh at the way he talks_

_I'd find my long lost cousin John_

_The one we left back in Vietnam_

_Show him a picture of his daughter now_

_She's a doctor and he'd be proud_

_Then tell him we'd be back in a couple of days_

_In the rear view mirror we'd all watch 'em wave_

_Yeah, and losing them wouldn't be so hard to take_

_If heaven wasn't so far away"_

_- Justin Moore_

* * *

Austin sat in her room, looking up at the sky. November 25, 1977. Austin sighed as she looked down at the pictures in her hands. One was of her grandparents, the other of her parents and siblings. She was the youngest in the photograph. She was in each of them. Her grandpa was holding her and she was trying to jump at her grandma. In the other, she was being held upside down by her brothers as her parents were getting ready to catch her. The pictures didn't move, she had taken off the spell. She didn't want to see them move, her family was all dead.

Austin felt a tear roll down her cheek as she looked up at the full moon. Full moons were always painful for her; they reminded her of her family and what they stood for. Austin jumped as the door opened and saw Lily enter with a tray of food.

"You weren't at dinner." Lily explained as she sat the food on Austin's bed.

Austin wiped at her tear. "I'm not hungry tonight, Lils." Austin whispered so her voice didn't crack.

Lily nodded her head and backed out of the room. Austin smiled at how well her friend knew her. She hated for others to see her upset. Austin tucked the pictures to her chest and curled in a ball. She hated that she was alone, that she was an orphan. However, she would make the most out of her life since she was lucky enough to still have one. Her eyes closed tightly as she clutched at the pictures and sobbed uncontrollably.

Later in the night when the other girls came to bed, Austin snuck from the room and out of the tower completely. She headed straight for the hospital wing for she knew that she would need some sort of help. Her stock of potions for depression was low and she would need more. Austin closed her eyes tightly as a wave of pain hit her. Once it passed, she glared out the window at the full moon.

_That damn thing. I hate it._ Austin whispered into her mind before continuing her walk.

Austin found herself in front of the hospital wing quickly and Madam Pomfrey was already walking towards the doors. "Miss Cross, I wasn't expecting you to be here tonight."

"Dunno why, Madam. I ran out of my potions and…well, it's goin pretty bad tonight." Austin whispered because her voice couldn't handle going any louder.

Madam Pomfrey's face fell into a sympathetic frown as she wrapped the teenage girl into her arms. "You poor thing." The matron whispered before holding Austin out at arm's length. "Come on then. I'll go get your potion and we can stay up and talk for a little bit. Tell me about your family?"

Austin smiled softly and nodded her head as tears came back down her cheeks in fresh streaks. Madam Pomfrey was someone that Austin trusted with her entire being. This woman had been there for her when she first heard the news of her family's end. Madam Pomfrey was there for her and Austin had actually stayed in the hospital wing for quite a few weeks because she couldn't make herself stop crying.

Austin sat up in a bed closest to the office of the matron and curled up in a ball. The pictures of her family were resting on the sheets next to her. Madam Pomfrey was sitting at the foot of the bed with a comforting hand on her knee.

"My grandpa was a good man. He was always treated badly by other wizards. I hated it, but he told me not to get mad about it. He always expected it and he was used to it. He treated them fairly and if they ever needed somethin, he'd be there with it. That was how Grandpa was. Daddy was the same way. That's why he became a healer. He was really happy takin care of other people." Austin gave a watery smile.

"They sound wonderful, dear. You were very lucky to have them." Madam Pomfrey stated quietly.

"I wouldn't have changed them for the world. No matter what, they were the best men in the world to me, they were both my hero." Austin sniffled as she ran a finger over both her grandpa's face and her father's face. "I just can't believe their gone. It's been four years now, but I can't picture them not bein back in America waitin on me to come home."

Madam Pomfrey leaned over the bed and gave Austin a tight hug. "They are watching you, Miss Cross. You know they are, that's why you've been doing so well with studies and your depression is lessoning."

Austin nodded but didn't smile. "I think I wanna sleep now."

Madam Pomfrey smiled sadly before standing up and helping Austin lay down. After Austin rolled over, the matron exited back into her office. Austin already knew she wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

Somehow, however, Austin was able to sleep. She woke up to the bright sun in her face and someone brushing her hair from her forehead. When she looked up, she was startled to see the emerald eyes of Lily Evans.

"Hi." Lily smiled softly.

Austin couldn't even force a smile. "Why are you here?"

Lily frowned and hurt flashed in her eyes before she took Austin's hand. "I heard where you were and decided that you'd like some company. I hope I'm not intruding."

Austin tried to smile but it came out as a grimace, she could tell. "I'm sorry if I worried ya, Lils."

Lily smiled and patted Austin's hand. "Don't you worry about that. Do you need anything?"

Austin shook her head as she sat up and pushed her knees to her chest. "Nah, I'm fine." Austin glanced out the window next to her. "Aren't you gonna miss lunch?"

Lily let go of Austin's hand, taking the hint. "If you need me for anything, Austin, just have Madam Pomfrey send me an owl. I'll come right away."

Austin nodded, not even looking at the red head. She didn't want company, she wanted to be locked in a dark room and never allowed outside of it. Austin buried her head into her knees, hating herself for not being there to help protect her family.

"Austin?" a rough voice came from across the aisle of beds.

Austin glanced up momentarily before she brought her head all the way up. "Hi, Remus." Austin muttered, noticing the scratches he had all over his face and hands. "What happened?"

"Just a little prank gone wrong. Shouldn't have let the others talk me into testing it." Remus chuckled, his voice getting better slowly. "Are you alright?"

Austin nodded, her face blank as she did. "Yeah, I'm a'right."

Remus' eyes told her that he knew she was lying. However, she didn't want to tell him…he'd hate her if he knew. Austin turned her face away just as Madam Pomfrey came out of her office with two potions. The first went to Remus and the second came to Austin.

"I'm going to keep both of you here for the rest of the day. By dinner I think you can both leave. That is if you feel up to it." Madam Pomfrey placed a motherly hand to Austin's knee that was still bent in front of her.

This contact caused Austin's eyes to water and she quickly downed her potion. "Thank you, Madam." Austin whispered before slipping away from the matron's touch and moved her body back under her blankets.

The door to the office shut and Austin knew that she was left alone with Remus. She did not expect to find Remus sitting on the edge of her bed. She wouldn't look at him; she didn't want him to see that no emotions but self-loathing were in her eyes. Remus' hand came out and touched her back.

"I remember in fourth year that you were in here. I knew why then; I understood it." Remus whispered as he rubbed her back up and down.

Austin felt her eyes fill with tears and under the blanket she touched her left forearm. "It hurts, Remus." Austin whispered, closing her eyes.

Austin didn't see Remus nod his head, but she felt him shift so his free hand could wipe away one of her tears. "I know. It'll hurt for a little while at least."

Austin didn't speak again, she just moved so she was curled against Remus, needing contact now so she didn't do something stupid.

* * *

Remus watched the next few days as Austin went through the motions. She wasn't smiling as much. She would continuously take potions that Slughorn would bring her or she had to go to the hospital wing to take. She didn't talk very often. The only time that she could be found in the common room was when she had come back from the library late at night and go up to her room. She hardly ate, only enough to keep herself alive.

All in all, it didn't help Remus when he saw her outside in the snow with Snape. He was watching from the library window as they sat on a thick blanket by the frozen lake. Both were wearing thick clothes and cloaks but Austin was leaning against Snape. Remus' hands clenched at his side as he watched them down there. It was painful for him to not be able to go down there and just rip Severus Snape from her.

"Moony, if you keep staring at them like that, they may just catch fire." Peter commented as he came to stand next to the young werewolf.

"Hi, Peter." Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you remember that girl you liked in fifth year?" Peter stiffened but nodded his head. "How did you handle it when she dated someone else?"

It was Peter's turn to sigh. "Not very well, Moony. I hated the bloke and you all helped me prank him to the ends of the earth. It was worse when she got so sick she had to go home for the remainder of the year. She never has come back, but she's not dead…She's locked away in St. Mungo's." Peter shuddered and Remus placed a hand on the plump boys shoulder.

"Sorry for bringing it up, Wormtail. I forgot where she was." Remus whispered and squeezed Peter's shoulder.

Peter gave a soft smile up at his friend. "It's okay; just don't let the same thing happen between Austin and you."

Remus nodded his head before he turned his attention back to the window. Austin was now laughing, leaning her head back and allowing her hair to touch the snow behind her. Snape was smirking and reached for her so she didn't fall over. They were having fun…Austin was happy out there.

* * *

**Please review so I know what you guys think about the story!**


	5. Chapter Four

_**Author's Note**_

_**I wish to thank Kyoki no Megami for the first ever review of **__Just a Kiss **and I am looking forward to more reviews! ;) I have finished writing the story and now all I have to do is upload it. I will probably be uploading more often now, but you get more updates if I get a review lol. Happy reading!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

"_I shouldn't love you but I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you but I can't move_

_I can't look away_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_

'_Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now"_

_- Jesse McCartney_

* * *

Austin smiled as she came back into the warm castle. Severus was always good at cheering her up. At the moment she was heading to the hospital wing to take her potion. That was when it happened.

Sirius Black ran down the stairs with a pair of boys boxers in his hands. James was running after him, a pair of jeans in his hand. Peter was the last one to come down the stairs and he was holding a shirt that looked very familiar.

"I think you're gonna get the day lights knocked out of ya!" Austin laughed brightly as the boys hid behind her.

"Don't think so. He's not going to see us." Sirius gave a bark of laughter and at that precise moment, Remus appeared at the top of the stairs.

He had skidded to a halt. One of his hands was holding a towel that was wrapped firmly about his waist and the other held his wand. Austin felt her eyes travel across Remus' chest before heat brushed her face.

"Remus, ya know that you're only in a towel, right?" Austin questioned as she cocked her hip to the left and placed her left hand on it, wondering how a teacher hadn't caught them yet.

"I am aware." Remus blushed as he slowly came down the stairs. "These boys that are cowering behind you stole my clothes and were able to get the Fat Lady to change the password so I couldn't get back into the common room. They have also made it so I cannot summon my clothes to me."

Austin frowned as she turned to look at the three behind her. "All ya'll did a lot for this one prank, didn't you?"

The boys nodded brightly with wide grins on their faces. Austin sighed and stepped aside. She didn't wait for them to pay attention or to say anything; she grabbed the clothes and ran towards Remus.

"Thank you, Austin." Remus stated, but he wouldn't look at her.

"Any time, Remus. Gotta run though!" Austin laughed as she started running because the other three Marauders were coming for her.

She ran up the stairs and took a sharp right turn. She needed to take her potion and possibly lock those three out while she was at it. With a laugh, she skidded around another corner before rushing into the hospital wing and slamming the door shut with a flick of her wand.

"Miss Cross, may I ask what you are doing?" Dumbledore's voice came from the far end of the room where a student was laying on the bed.

"Oh…Umm, well, ya see…" Austin giggled as she heard banging on the door. "I had a little run in on a prank and now the pranksters are chasing me cause I ruined their fun. Also, I came to take my potion."

Dumbledore nodded his head with a twinkle in his blue eyes and a smile on his worn face. "Of course, Miss Cross. I'm sure Poppy was looking forward to your visit. Could you come here for a moment?"

Austin nodded her head and walked with a light skip in her step to the bed that Dumbledore was standing next to. It was a small first year girl who was lying there. Her skin was green and it didn't look like she was about to be sick green either. Her breaths were also very shaky. Austin's brows knitted together and she knew the exact symptoms.

"She's been poisoned." Austin muttered as she leaned forward. "I think she was trying to take a love potion."

"Very good, Miss Cross. Could you tell me what might have went wrong for the potion to become a poison?" Dumbledore questioned once more.

Austin leaned back as Madam Pomfrey came in with an antidote. "The most common thing that people do when brewing a love potion is stirring it incorrectly. The potion is supposed to be stirred three times to the left and five times to the right each time it is stirred." Austin recited and her country tone lessened as she spoke. "However, given the different types of love potions out there, the only one with an effect such as this is Amorentia, the most powerful love potion. I would say that this student was given a vial of Amortentia without knowing it and the potion more than likely didn't have frozen ashwinder eggs in it. Leave the eggs out too long and they start to thaw. The thawed ashwinder eggs cause this kind of reaction after consumption of the potion."

Madam Pomfrey glanced up at the American girl and nodded her head. "Very good, Miss Cross. I'll have your potion out for you in a moment."

Dumbledore was beaming as well. "That was very well done, Miss Cross. It took Poppy and I a little bit longer than it took you. We had thought she may have been jinxed before she told us that a potion she was supposed to test for her partner in potions went wrong. Horace was able to tell us everything you did, of course."

Austin nodded her head, "No problem at all, sir." Austin looked up as the doors of the wing opened. "Finally able to figure out how a door works, Jimmy?"

James glared at her but didn't do anything since the headmaster was present. "No, I just didn't want to interrupt any discussion that may have been going on. We decided to come in because Remus told us it was even ruder to eavesdrop or something like that."

"Yeah, 'somethin like that'." Austin laughed before she was forced to sit down and take her potion. "Thank ya, Ma'am."

"No problem, dear. I am going to try to get that letter sent to St. Mungo's so you can possibly come and work with me in here. Professor Dumbledore has already said it was perfectly fine." Madam Pomfrey explained before shooing the group of teenagers out of her wing. "Now, get to studying!"

* * *

"How can you look so happy all the time, Padfoot?" Remus sighed as he leaned back in the compartment seats of the train.

"Come on, Moony! It's almost Christmas! Can't you feel it in the air?" Sirius asked as he waved his arms.

"Only thing I feel is you going crazy." Austin rolled her eyes as she hunched over her trunk.

"What are you looking for?" James asked as he nudged Austin's head with his foot.

"First off, if you prize that damn foot of yours, you won't put it in my face again. Second, I'm actually trying to find the present that I had gotten for my friends dad." Austin explained as she continued to search.

Remus shook his head with disbelief. He couldn't understand how she could be so happy to have a friend whose father was a werewolf. Most people ran scared of them. Remus frowned as he looked out the window. Maybe it's because she didn't have to be around one all the time. Maybe if she knew that he was a werewolf she'd run away and never look back, right into Snape's arms.

Austin sat up with a bright smile on her face. "Got it! Oh! And I found a box of candy!" Austin laughed as she picked it up and handed it to Peter. "That's for having stolen your candy last night, Pete. Better enjoy it."

Peter grinned at her before beginning to eat the candy. "Thanks, Austin!"

Austin then proceeded to lean back in her seat and closed her eyes. "Jimmy, I was told that the party at your house for Christmas would be semi-formal. For your people I don't know what that means."

James' face was priceless when she said 'your people' and Remus had to fight back a laugh along with the other boys. "It means semi-formal, Austin. You act like you don't bloody know what anything means."

Austin opened one eye and shot him a look. "Don't make me get up and kick your ass, Jimmy."

James looked pale before he looked out the compartment door. "Was Lily coming?"

"Yep, she told me she was anyway. Prolly gonna have to drag her." Austin yawned before settling deeper into her seat. "Now leave me alone…I'm sleepy."

Remus watched as she drifted off through the reflection of the window. She was beautiful and he wondered why he even bothered trying to win her over. In truth, Snape probably would be safer for her. He wouldn't turn into a monster every month that would rather rip her head off then lick her. Remus frowned to himself and looked down at his scared hands. There wasn't a way around it. He couldn't be with Austin, but he wanted to be so badly.

Every time that Austin was with Snape, Remus felt a strong pang of jealousy in his veins. His heart throbbed painfully and there was nothing that he could do about it until Austin came back to him. Austin was like the air Remus breathed and there was just something about her that made the world look brighter than it was. She made him forget there was a war going on, made him forget that he was a werewolf and not just another wizard going to school. Austin made everything better, everything safer, and everything worth living for. When Austin smiled at him, he didn't doubt himself.

She was the cure for lycanthropy, all on her own.

* * *

Austin beamed brightly as she saw the orphanage. Well, it wasn't actually the building. It was really the car that was sitting out front of the building. "Is that Mr. Burnings car?" Mrs. Evans asked the young woman in the back of the car they were in.

"It sure is, Mrs. Evans. Thanks for the ride. I will see you at some point before Christmas. Bye, Lils!" Austin beamed at the red headed woman in the front seat.

"I'll let Gregory know, then. Have a good time, Austin!" Mrs. Evans smiled as the witch exited the backseat and grabbed her trunk from the back. She heard Lily yell at her to be careful.

With that, Austin ran into the orphanage and dropped her trunk to the side of the stairs. Mr. Burnings came out of the lounge where he had been sitting with his daughter, Beatrice, and smiled at her.

"I knew you'd be here when I got back." Austin beamed brightly before the old werewolf brought her into a tight hug.

"How are you, Austin?" Mr. Burnings questioned as he released the witch.

"I'm doin alright. Had to go back on the meds, though." Austin wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Mr. Burnings placed a fatherly hand to her cheek and nodded his head solemnly. "Beatrice said she had received a letter regarding that from you. She was worried and she asked if I would be here when you came home for Christmas."

Austin smiled sadly before looking around Mr. Burnings to see the frail younger witch who was sitting in the lounge still and watching them with a smile on her face. "Betty!" Austin exclaimed before rushing into the room and drawing the girl into a hug.

Beatrice Burnings was only thirteen years old but she was already beautiful in Austin's opinion. Beatrice shared her father's thick dark black hair, but she always said that she had received her striking sapphire eyes from her mother. Beatrice was also very pale and it gave her such a strong contrast between her dark locks and skin that only she could pull off so well.

"I've missed you so much, Austin!" Beatrice stated as they both fell on the couch, Beatrice keeping a hold of the older witch's hands. "Beuxbatons is nice, but I wish I could go to Hogwarts so I could be closer to you." Beatrice whispered this part of her conversation since they were the only witches in the building.

"It would be nice if you were there, but after this year I won't be in school anymore anyway." Austin shrugged and squeezed the girls' hands. "It doesn't matter, though. I'm sure France is much better than Scotland, or wherever our school is."

Beatrice laughed before she hugged Austin again. "You have no idea how worried I was when I got your letter. I really thought something bad was going to happen to you."

Austin shook her head with a soft smile. "I'm better now. The potions are working well."

Mr. Burnings came in just about then with a few papers in his hands. "I've gotten word from the ministry that I can take the both of you out for Christmas dinner."

Austin felt her cheeks redden as she looked at her hands. She felt as if she were getting ready to ask her own father for permission to go to a party. "That sounds real neat, Mr. Burnings, but I already have plans for Christmas. I've always went to Lily's house in the morning after everything is done here. Now I have a Christmas party I was invited to by a few more of my friends from school. I'd really like to go, but…"

Mr. Burnings laughed as he ruffled Austin's blond locks. "It's no problem, Austin. How about I take you out before Christmas? I really would like to catch up with both of my girls."

Beatrice and Austin looked at each other before nodding quickly. "Yes!" The girls exclaimed before grinning widely at each other.

Later that night, Austin stirred in her bed to a sound at her window. She wrinkled her nose but set up anyway. She glanced quickly at Beatrice who shared a room with her—somehow the Ministry was able to intervene here and get the two witches into the same room in a crowded orphanage that usually had about five girls in one room—and stepped up to the window.

Standing out in the small back garden where a few toys were still laying around was Severus Snape. Austin opened the window silently and poked her head out. Snape had been throwing rocks at her window; it caused a smile to form on her face.

"What are you doin here, Sev? It's the middle of the night." Austin hissed down to him.

"Come down here!" Severus grinned up at her.

Austin rolled her eyes and grabbed her sweater from this morning and jeans. She slipped into her winter jacket and her snow boots since it had snowed earlier in the week. Austin grinned to herself as she tucked her wand in her sleeve and headed down the stairs.

As soon as she walked out the back door, Severus took her gloved hand in his and started to lead her away and to the wood line.

"Sev, where are you takin me?" Austin laughed as they were far away from any people.

"I wanted to show you something. I thought you'd like it." Severus stated simply without looking back.

Austin pulled her jacket tighter around her with her free hand and continued to follow Severus' lead. When they came to the clearing that housed a river with a small waterfall, Severus stopped them. Austin tried to see what had him so excited as he pushed her forward. That was when her breath was taken from her.

The waterfall had frozen solid while it had still been moving. One hardly saw that in nature. She took a couple steps forward to get a better look. It look like small icicles were formed from a rock, but she knew what it was. Lily, Severus, and her used to come to this river all the time in the summer and play in it. That was before Lily and Severus had their falling out. Afterwards, only Severus and Austin would come. Lily never had wanted to see it again. However, seeing it now like this…Austin was enthralled.

"Sev, this is amazing!" Austin whispered as she turned her attention back to him. "You are the best!"

Severus laughed gently before helping her up from where she had went to her knees before the small river. "I knew you'd like it. I was out walking and noticed it."

"Why were ya out in the cold, Sev? You know that people normally stay in houses in the middle of winter nights." Austin joked.

"Silence, Austin, is a virtue." Severus rolled his eyes.

"I thought that was patience." Austin smiled again before giving Severus a hug. "Thank you for wakin me up, Sev. This was worth it."

Austin's attention was once again on the frozen water so she didn't notice Severus' blush that formed on his cheeks. She also didn't mind when he placed an arm around her shoulders since she was already cold and his warmth was appreciated. What Severus didn't know was that Austin couldn't wait for Christmas so she could tell Lily all about this night.


	6. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five**_

"_But in all of the rush_

_I was missing so much_

_Girl, you made me finally see, yeah_

_That I never knew the meaning of Christmas_

'_Til you came into my life_

_I was lost in the dark 'til you opened my heart_

_Like an angel shining bright_

_I wished on a star and, girl, here you are_

_Suddenly I realize_

_That I never knew the meaning of Christmas_

'_Til I looked into your eyes"_

_- N'Sync_

* * *

Mr. Burnings had sent a package for Austin to the Evans household on Christmas day. Austin beamed brightly when she saw it and immediately thought of the thank you note she would send along later. Austin sat with Lily and Petunia on the floor.

"I didn't know that _freaks_ celebrated the holidays that normal people do." Petunia hissed harshly before her parents came into the room.

"Did ya know, Lils, that I used to grow a bunch of petunias back in America. I never really liked 'em, just grew them because my mom wouldn't let me grow lilies, which I always found to be prettier." Austin sighed out wistfully.

"You gardened, Austin?" Mrs. Evans asked as she came into the room with a camera and was followed by Mr. Evans who held a tray of hot chocolate.

"Yes, ma'am. Mom and I were always in the garden. It was more calming for her than me, though. I'd get mad at the plants and they'd end up shootin up too quick because of the magic." Austin laughed before clutching at a locket around her neck.

"I'm sorry, dear. Let's get off this bad subject and see you girls opening your presents, shall we?" Mrs. Evans smiled as her husband passed out the mugs of chocolate.

"Yes, Rose, let's see how big a mess the girls will make this year." Mr. Evans stated with a wink to the girls.

Austin grinned with Lily while Petunia pouted on the opposite side of the tree.

Austin decided to save Mr. Burnings package for last. She opened the one from Lily while Lily was opening the one from her. This package contained a beautiful set of dragon pearls in two rows. Austin gasped at the red swirls in the normally white pearls on each strand and looked at Lily. "Lils, I can't take this! It must have been real expensive!" Austin exclaimed.

"Actually it wasn't, Austin." Lily giggled. "If you look at the tag it was a joint gift between Alice and me. We were able to split the price and it brought it down to a reasonable amount."

Austin shook her head quickly before deciding to move on to another package. James had given her a new traveling cloak. She did have to admit that her old one was getting pretty ragged. Petunia got her a piece of paper—which didn't matter since Austin got Petunia a little rag doll that had a missing eye and baby drool all over it—and Mr. and Mrs. Evans gave her a beautiful watch with a gold band.

"It's beautiful!" Austin gasped, her American accent at a minimum at the moment. She was being slowly corrupted by the Brits all around her.

"Lily explained to us when she turned seventeen before school that a witch and wizard are supposed to receive a watch for the birthday because we had gotten her a watch and she began to laugh. Rose and I knew that you didn't get a watch and we decided it was better late than never." Mr. Evans explained with a smile as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

Austin looked at the gift with tears forming in her eyes. If her parents would have survived, they would have been the ones giving this special gift to her. Austin's heart was breaking but also swelling with the love she knew her friend's parents had for her. "Thank you very much. It means a lot to me." Austin sniffled before wiping her tears quickly.

Mrs. Evans leaned off the couch and hugged the American witch before drawing back, "You have always been like a third daughter to us, Austin. We will do everything that we can to take care of you." She said before wiping away one last tear.

Petunia broke the tension by scoffing and leaving the room with her wrapping paper and gifts in hand. Lily shook her head with a disgusted expression. "Well, I think you'd make a brilliant sister, Austin." Lily smiled brightly when she turned back around.

Austin laughed and they continued to open presents. Peter had given Austin a small wooden box that would hold all sorts of jewelry—that's what the note attached had said anyway—and would expand whenever she added too many items to it so it never fill. Remus, on the other hand, had sent her a pair of earrings. They were enchanted to look like snow was falling in the orbs that were hanging from the ear lobe. Austin found them to be quite enchanting actually, but the winter season had always been her favorite.

Once all of the presents were unwrapped from friends, Austin glanced over at the package from Mr. Burnings. She was the last one finished, just because of this one simple gift. Austin picked the brown paper package up and opened it. Laying inside, wrapped in pages from the_ Daily Prophet_ was a beautiful dark red dress. It would fall to Austin's knees with a sweet heart neckline and inch and a half straps. The skirt of the dress puffed outwards nicely with netting underneath to cause this. The dress was plain other than the slight ruffles in the skirt and simple bows in random intervals. There was a note pinned to the bodice.

_Dear Austin,_

_Beatrice told me about your love for the color red. I decided that you needed something to go to that party you were talking about and I spoke to one of my friends. She was very happy to make this dress for you and asked if you were ever to get married if she could make your wedding dress. Really, the woman is a charming lady, but I believe she is a bit around the bend. At any rate, I do hope that you like the dress and have a wonderful Christmas._

_Happy Christmas,_

_Gerald Burnings_

Austin gaped at the dress. She knew that a werewolf female made the dress. Mr. Burnings didn't have many friends outside of werewolf clans. She was proud to wear the dress tonight and immediately showed it off to the group around her.

* * *

After a light lunch, Lily and Austin decided to go outside and make a snowman with the neighborhood children. Only thirty minutes into the cold snow, the older children started an all out snow war.

"Lily, Austin!" Mrs. Evans voice rang through the snow covered streets as the girls ducked behind a car to dodge a well-aimed snowball. "Come in for tea!"

Austin and Lily grinned at each other before throwing one more snowball each and running towards the house. They slipped and slid all the way to the door before stumbling into the entrance. They shook out their wet, snow covered hair before shedding themselves of coats and gloves.

Tea was uninteresting. Austin's thank you note had been sent to Mr. Burnings and she was now just enjoying her day. After tea was when Lily and her planned on getting ready for the get together tonight.

* * *

Remus sat in his room at the Potter's house. It was a large place, about three stories tall and had enough guest rooms for all the boys to stay over. Sirius had already taken over one of the rooms across the hall from James and Remus and Peter had the rooms at the end of that hall.

He was reading the book that Lily had given him. Austin's present was still wrapped and on the writing desk in the corner. He was afraid of opening the present, not wanting to be disappointed if his present to her was more extravagant then what he received. Actually, Remus was being a coward. He was fearful that Austin had guessed his secret and didn't want to see a wolf pendent or other wolf-like object underneath the paper as he always was gifted by his friends.

Instead, Remus settled in his bed and read until it was time to ready himself for the party. He didn't have to wear dress robes, and for that he was grateful. He slipped into a pair of beige slacks and a grey button up shirt. Afterwards, he combed his hair and left his room with plenty of time to spare.

Remus settled into the sitting room of the house and played Exploding Snap with James and Sirius before the front door rang. James jumped up, mused his hair, and hurried to the door. "You would think that he would try to play calm." Remus muttered before standing as well.

However, the people at the door were not for the boys. The people who had shown up were actually from Mr. Potter's work at the Ministry for Magic.

James made a good appearance, as did Sirius. Remus and Peter just stood back and allowed the Potters to work their magic on their guests. If Remus didn't know any better, he would have assumed that Mrs. Potter had put some sort of mind control over her guests to make them as happy as they were to be here. It seemed as if there had to be some magic, not one woman could make everyone feel so loved in her home. That was only if Remus didn't know Mrs. Potter at all.

No, Remus knew that Mrs. Potter was always very good at being a hostess. It was what she lived for, or so Mr. Potter said. Mrs. Potter enjoyed having her friends over to the house, being able to feed everyone and gossip with the older witches and wizards. It was something that she enjoyed, but Remus couldn't blame her. He couldn't wait for his own guest to arrive.

"Moony, come on. Mum said that Austin and Lily just showed up." James grabbed the werewolf's arm and pulled him away.

Remus looked back to give Peter an encouraging smile for being on his own, but was surprised when he saw that Peter was already joined by a girl. Remus shook his head and looked back to where he was walking.

The first thing that Remus saw of Austin was her sunshine hair. It was elegantly curled and fell on her shoulders beautifully. He knew for a fact that her hair was naturally straight but would curl slightly at the ends if she didn't use magic to dry it. She had complained about this more than once because knots formed at the end of her hair more often than not. Austin was laughing with Mrs. Potter and nodding her head. That was when Remus noticed Austin's dress.

The dress was beautiful on her, hugging her waist before moving outward to fall at her knees. The color was a deep red, a dark red that almost reminded Remus of blood. However, with Austin's lightly tanned skin, it looked perfect. James had already swooped in and grabbed Lily. Now it was Remus' turn since Mrs. Potter excused herself to go greet another woman who had just come to the door.

"Austin!" Remus called, pushing through the crowd that had gathered in the foyer.

Austin turned her head. She had actually put on makeup for once, but it didn't detract from her beauty like on other girls. No, it brought out her natural beauty that Remus noticed every single day that he was around her. Her eyes stood out far more and her lips were a darker than normal. Her cheeks had a fake blush on them, but they darkened when she saw him. "Hey, Remus." Austin stated once he had finally joined her. "Don't you look nice tonight."

Remus grinned stupidly before nodding his head. "You look very charming tonight, Austin. Where did you get that dress?"

Austin plucked at the end of the dress before looking up at him from under her black lashes. "Mr. Burnings had it made for me. He wanted to make sure that I didn't have to wear something worn out to the party tonight." Austin gave a soft smile.

"Mr. Burnings?" Remus cocked his head to the side before pulling her out of the way of Mr. Potter who was rushing around and trying to do as his wife instructed.

"Mr. Burnings is my friend's father. The one I've been telling you about? He took us to dinner last night, the Ministry finally allowed him to." Austin frowned slightly at the thought of dinner. "I'm pretty sure that he spent a lot of money, though. More than he normally would have during Christmas."

Remus nodded his head. He already knew that he was going to have trouble finding a job and holding a job down when he left Hogwarts. It was another reason why he was fearful of being with Austin. "That was very kind of him. The dress is beautiful." Remus complimented before escorting her to the refreshment table.

"Thank you, Remus. I thought it was pretty nice myself." Austin chuckled before taking the peppermint spiced hot chocolate. She took a sip while looking around the room. "So, what is there to do here while all the old folks talk?"

Remus chuckled as he looked at her bare arms. "Did you bring a cloak with you?" Remus questioned quickly, coming up with a perfect plan in his head.

"No. Lily and I apparated. I didn't think I would need one." Austin shrugged her shoulders before Remus grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall so they were standing at the foot of the stairs.

"I'll let you borrow one of mine. Come on." Remus grinned brightly before pulling her up the stairs.

* * *

Austin laughed as she was pulled upstairs and down a hall. Remus opened a door and allowed her to enter first. Remus' room was just as she would have expected, even if this was just the room he would stay in for a few days while at the Potter's. Everything was perfectly clean; the bed was made and there were no clothes on the floor. All of the drawers were shut in the dresser and the wardrobe doors were shut and latched.

Remus headed straight for the wardrobe and pulled two cloaks from it. One of them looked brand new and the other was worn. Remus handed her the newer one, "Here you are."

Austin took the cloak and quickly fastened it about her shoulders. With that done, the two of them hurried back down the stairs and then out into the backyard. Austin paused before following Remus. Apparently the Potter's were planning on having dancing outside tonight. They had a large tent placed in the middle of their yard and she could see the steam that was rolling from under the canopy. That would mean that there was a nice warm heating charm on it. Remus grabbed for Austin's hand and she snapped her attention back to him.

They took off into the woods. Austin and Remus were keeping up with one another. She had never known someone who could run through the woods with the same agility as she. Austin beamed brightly and laughed as they kept going farther and farther into the woods. It was when a cottage came into view with lights in the windows that they began to pause to catch their breath.

"It would seem that the others have already made it here." Remus cocked his head to the side before moving forward.

Austin followed carefully behind him. She knew that the others would be their friends, but at the same time she placed her hand at the hem of her dress where she could feel her wand.

Austin didn't trust very easily. She was always afraid that something else would happen to take away the people she loved. Austin closed her eyes for a second before she reopened them to look at the door of the cottage. She relaxed once she heard Sirius' laugh and Lily telling James to go away.

Remus pointed his wand at the door and whispered something that Austin couldn't hear. The door clicked open and they stepped inside. Remus took the cloak from around her shoulders and Lily screamed.

"Austin, get Potter away from me! He thinks that just because I spoke to him politely because his mother was there, that I am now going to go with him." Lily exclaimed before stealing her away from Remus' side.

Austin sighed and rolled her eyes. Maybe it was a mistake to bring Lily to the party.

* * *

The group of teenagers were called back to the house for dinner. The meal was very uneventful even though Remus couldn't help but watch Austin as she gossiped and spoke with a few of the older witches and wizards who were seated around her. She continued to laugh through the entire meal and even had to excuse herself because she couldn't catch her breath.

Remus smiled as he watched Austin dance with Sirius, James, and Peter after dinner. She was passed between the three of them throughout at least four songs before another young wizard came up to steal her away from Peter. Poor Peter looked at the other two while Austin was pulled out of his arms and dragged off to another spot on the dance floor. It wasn't even a minute later before she came back looking beautifully angered.

Remus stood up to go and see what had happened. The wizard who had stolen her away was leaving the tent after speaking with Mr. Potter, who was also looking stern. Remus watched as Austin hugged Peter and laughed with the other two. He caught only the last part of her sentence.

"…it just wasn't right. Peter isn't that bad of a dancer."

"What happened?" Remus questioned as he came over to their side of the dance floor.

"It was just some kid from Durmstrang. He decided that I needed to be 'rescued from those bloody fools' and treated like a real lady." Austin rolled her eyes with a grin on her face. "I didn't really get a choice, actually. He just took me away from Peter and led me off."

Remus shook his head before smirking. "What did you do to him after you got him alone?"

Austin snapped her attention to him and her smile dropped so she looked like she was innocent. "I didn't do anything, Remus. I'm hurt that you even thought I would be mean to the kid. He's just delusional is all."

"I don't think I like her being proper and innocent. Evan's has knocked her off her rocker." Sirius shuddered before the band began to play again. "Alright! My dance!"

Sirius grabbed Austin and off she went in a blur of red and black. Remus shook his head as he watched his friends pass her off once more. She was really having too much fun at the party.

* * *

Austin threw her head back and laughed while she was spun from Peter to James once more. The boys were trying to treat her to an actual party. Lily had to go home because her grandmother was going to be there. Austin, on the other hand, had no one that needed her. Beatrice was spending the evening with her father and Austin would be spending it with her friends. Everything was perfect in her world, until Sirius didn't spin her to Peter or James. Instead, Austin was being spun in a direction she hadn't been spun in yet.

She was spun just right so the timing was perfect. She hit a grey clad chest and felt hands immediately grab her waist. She knew the shirt because she had admired the way it had looked on the wizard who was now holding her to him. Austin gulped before looking up, trying to seem as if everything was normal. She placed a smile on her face as she looked into Remus' eyes. "You're dancing now?" She asked.

Remus laughed and nodded his head. "I don't think I really get a choice. They did hand you off to me."

Austin nodded her head, but that was before she heard James whistle from behind them. "Better look up, Lupin!" Sirius shouted.

Both of them looked up and Austin felt her cheeks darken into a blush. "I think I'm gonna kill 'em later." Austin whispered.

Remus looked back at her with a smirk on his face but there was something else in his eyes. Austin tried to pin point it, but she just couldn't figure out what it was before it was gone. Remus' hands tightened on her waist and she readied herself for the kiss, but what she received wasn't what she had expected.

Remus' lips crashed down on hers without any control. She gasped and pulled away sharply. Remus was holding a hand to his lips and Austin could feel the pain herself. They turned towards the perpetrator only to see Sirius Black looking as if he were about to be killed. Austin placed two fingers to her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"Black, if you enjoy bein a male, you'd best start runnin." Austin glowered.

It seemed like most of the party hadn't even stopped to pay attention to their spectacle, but Mr. Potter had. The older wizard came over quickly and placed a fatherly hand on Austin's shoulder. "Let me deal with him, Austin. You worry about making sure that you're alright. Remus, would you mind taking her into the house and show her where she can clean up?" Mr. Potter smiled affectionately at the young man before turning towards Sirius. "As for you, I would like a word with you and James, and possibly Peter because I know he helped you with all of this."

Austin smiled brightly as Remus lead her away. "I think I like Mr. Potter. He's not gonna let them get away with that."

Remus laughed and shook his head. "I'm shocked that this is what you took away from everything tonight."

"Not really. I've taken away the fact that I'm kinda stuck unless I want to brave this blizzard to get home tonight." Austin nodded towards the small area that they would have to run through to get into the house.

The snow was falling fast and the ground that was already covered a little while ago was now fully blanketed. "I'm sure that Mrs. Potter would get you home, that or allow you to stay here for the night. No one would miss you, would they?" Remus questioned, referring to the orphanage in a very subtle way.

Austin always loved how Remus would refer to the orphanage as a person and it made her smile each time he did it. He understood how much she hated the place even if she never let anyone but Lily know. "I'm not sure. I told them I was goin to Lily's for the night and they are still hoping that the Evans' will adopt me."

Remus nodded and they darted into the snow and up the steps into the house.

In the end, Austin stayed the night at the Potter residence. It was nice and warm, not quiet though. It was just a normal building, except that she had been given Peter's room. He had had to go home that night to be able to see his grandmother in the morning. Austin tossed and turned all night before she was able to get to sleep. Her dreams were consumed with Remus and mistletoe.


	7. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six**_

"_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I wish on a star_

_That somewhere you are thinking of me too"_

_- Selena_

* * *

Remus watched as Austin jumped from the carriage. It almost seemed like he was always thinking about her now. Ever since that bloody Christmas party and their almost kiss, he couldn't forget about it. He hadn't been able to speak to her about it; he could hardly get her alone. Remus looked up at the sky. The full moon was going to be during the week. He dreaded Wednesday.

"Remus, you a'right?" Austin questioned, her hand on his arm and her expression soft.

Remus jumped and looked down at her. He looked horrible. His eyes had dark circles under them and even though he had shaved before coming onto the train that morning, he was now sporting a little bit of stubble on his chin. He knew that he must look horrible and he didn't wonder why Austin was worried about him.

"I'm just feeling a bit under the weather, is all. Perhaps I should have stayed home until this passed." Remus sighed before smiling. "I should be fine soon."

Austin nodded with a glint in her eye and a small smile on her face. "I'm sure a little food will help. Come on, before Jimmy and Siri eat it all." Austin took his hand and began to pull him towards the castle.

Remus did feel better once he began to eat, but he knew it wasn't the food. It was the company that he was holding. He couldn't understand why his friends, who knew what he was, would even bother with him. He was a monster and he didn't deserve them. He didn't even deserve Austin, but she was everything that he wanted.

Austin at the moment was laughing with Peter and tossing a few peas at Lily. Remus watched the commotion around him, reveling in the fact that he still had friends and that he still had the attentions of the girl that he liked. That was until she found out what he was. That was when she would run away screaming from him and never want to see him again.

"Remus, are you still feelin bad?" Austin whispered as she leaned over towards him. Remus didn't bother to speak, he just nodded his head. "Come on, I'll walk ya up."

Austin stood and pulled Remus to his feet. "Don't you want to stay for dessert?" Remus questioned, looking at the food that was starting to disappear from the table.

"Not really." Austin wrinkled her nose. "I actually want to get unpacked already. That way Lils won't be yellin at me tomorrow."

Remus smiled as he could picture Lily being upset about the girls in her dorm not having unpacked their trunks after the winter holiday. The two walked from the Great Hall, telling their friends that they would see each other in the common room, and headed off.

* * *

Austin was very worried about Remus. He really didn't look very good. They were sitting together in Defense on Tuesday. He was pale and had a light layering of sweat started on his brow. Austin felt a tickle of something in the back of her head, but pushed it away. She didn't want to think about her family, it was too hard to think about when she was trying to learn how to fight off a vampire.

"Miss Cross, would you please escort Mr. Lupin from my class? He needs to go to see Madam Pomfrey." Professor Peale sighed from the front of the room as she threw her wand on the desk.

"Of course, Professor." Austin spoke politely as she stood from her seat and began to pick up her books.

"You don't have to walk me there." Remus whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Don't worry, Remus. I'm kinda curious about what's wrong with ya." Austin smiled before she felt a stab of pain in her abdomen. "Not to mention, I think I need to see Pomfrey too."

Remus looked at her and she just shrugged. "What's wrong with you?" Remus smirked at her as they walked down the stairs towards the first floor.

"Just hurting a little bit." Austin smiled softly as she fiddled with her locket. "Happens sometimes."

Remus nodded his head and didn't continue the conversation. Austin noticed the he had become a little green in the face and decided that they better hurry. She grabbed his elbow and led him down the corridors.

"Mr. Lupin, Miss Cross, why are you here?" Pomfrey asked when they came into the wing.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Ma'am. Professor Peale told us to come and see you. Remus is ill and I need my medicine." Austin explained as she sat Remus down on one of the beds.

"Of course, dear." Pomfrey smiled maternally before going into her office quickly.

Austin placed a hand to Remus' forehead and frowned. "You're burnin up, Rem." She whispered before looking into his eyes. "And you're eyes are glazed over."

Remus smiled weakly before nodding. "I'll be fine, Austin. Just a little bug, that's all." Remus returned before leaning back on the three pillows, two of which Austin stole from other beds for him.

Austin frowned before looking back towards Pomfrey's office. The matron was coming out with four potions levitating in front of her. One of them zoomed straight to Austin and the other three settled themselves on Remus' bedside table. "Drink up, you two." Pomfrey nodded towards the potions before going about checking Austin's temperature and vitals.

Austin grimaced as she took her potion and she chuckled when she saw Remus go even greener. "It's not funny, Austin." Remus mock glared before his face tightened up in disgust at the after taste.

"Alright, Austin. You're good to go. However, I think Mr. Lupin will need to stay with me for the remainder of the night." Pomfrey explained before bustling back into her office.

The young witch sighed before picking up her rucksack that was filled with her school books. "Wonder if I can get out of classes for the rest of the day." She mused thoughtfully.

"I don't think so, Austin. I need you to take notes for me." Remus winked before settling into his bed and pulling out his school books to study.

"Says the guy who's going to study while he's in the hospital." Austin rolled her eyes with a smile. "A'right, guess I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Austin turned around to leave the wing when a sharp pain twisted at her abdomen. She gasped and her bag fell to the floor. Pens and paper spilled out onto the floor as she grabbed at her stomach. She clenched her eyes shut and shook her head from side to side, trying to rid her mind of the pain that she was feeling. She just wanted it to go away. She didn't want to feel this anymore.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Remus yelled from beside Austin; she hadn't even realized that he was there.

Austin could feel Remus' hands on her face and she could hear Pomfrey running across the room to get to them. She felt herself being levitated into a bed and being prodded in the stomach. "No, no!" Austin gasped as she pushed at her shirt that Pomfrey was trying to pull up.

"Darling, I need to look to make sure that they didn't open. If you want I can put a screen up?" Pomfrey questioned.

Austin nodded her head before her world went black.

* * *

Remus tried to argue with Pomfrey to get her to let him stay, but he was pushed out behind the curtain. What was going on? He had never seen Austin like this…he had never known that she had ever been wounded. He had seen the tips of scars running across her stomach before she managed to get her shirt back down. It explained why she would always make sure that her front was covered, why she always was pulling at the hem of her shirts. But, why?

Remus found himself pacing the length of the room, all thought of his transformation that night far from his memory. What had happened to Austin to cause her to be in so much pain?

"You really don't know, do you?" A snide voice came from the doors of the hospital wing.

Remus spun around, his hand already on his wand. It was Severus Snape, the git. "What do you want?" Remus growled out in a low and dangerous tone.

"Watch yourself, Lupin, I'm not here to fight." Snape smirked as if he was looking for a fight after all.

"Just here to gloat then?" Remus retaliated quickly.

Snape's smirk got wider before he nodded his head towards the curtain. "Austin has secrets, Lupin, and it's best if you stay out of them. She doesn't need you messing her life up. You and your kind have already done enough to her."

Remus stiffened and his glare got even darker. "I would watch it, if I were you, Snape. You're treading in dangerous waters."

Snape chuckled at this and shook his head. "She'll be fine, so you know. This happens every once in a while."

Remus turned his attention to the curtain. He could hear whimpering behind it. Snape and Remus started towards the curtain as soon as Pomfrey began to bring it down. "I didn't hear you come in, Mr. Snape. I'm sorry, but I had to give Austin a sleeping drought. She should be back to normal by morning."

Snape nodded and pulled up a chair at her bedside. "Thank you, Madam." Snape stated quietly.

Remus was fuming as Pomfrey led him back to his bed. "I will have to make sure that she stays asleep when I take you down and bring you back. I'd rather not have to make any excuses up to her." Pomfrey whispered after she had managed to get Remus back into his bed.

"I understand, Madam. Will she be alright?" Remus questioned instead of fought.

"She'll be just fine after a good night's rest. She's just been through a lot." Pomfrey nodded her head before patting Remus on the hand and leaving.

* * *

Austin's eyes fluttered open at the sound of a groan. She blinked a few times before she sat up in her bed. She knew where she was, there wasn't a trace of confusion about her. She looked towards Remus' bed and frowned. Madam Pomfrey had put up the curtains.

Austin looked at the door and noticed that Lily was standing there. Once Lily saw that she was awake, she rushed to her side. "Austin, I was so worried! When James came and told me you were here, I didn't know what to think!" Lily gushed in an excited whisper.

"Did you just call him 'James'?" Austin smirked before leaning back into her pillows.

"Hush up. What's wrong?" Lily questioned quietly.

"I'm fine, that's all that matters. No damage." Austin smiled softly before looking towards Remus' bed. "What's wrong with Remus?"

"He had a rough night. Apparently he was sicker than we thought." Lily frowned before shaking her head. "Madam Pomfrey told me earlier when I came by to check on the both of you that he should be released this evening. She said that she would clear you as soon as you woke up, though."

Austin nodded before frowning. "He seemed perfectly fine before I fainted."

Lily shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I'm not the healer here."

Austin rolled her eyes, "I think you've become stupid on me, Lils."

Lily rolled her green eyes before moving away from the bed. "Let me see if I can pull Madam Pomfrey away and get an update on Remus for you." Lily smiled before walking away.

Austin turned and looked out her window before closing her eyes and touching her stomach. So much has happened in her life and she wouldn't even tell her best friend the most horrible part of it. Everyone knew, of course, what happened to her family. What they don't know is what led up to the attack on her family. Austin closed her eyes, not wanting to remember it. If she thought too hard on that day, she would just end up crying.

"Miss Cross, you can leave whenever you feel up to it." Pomfrey's voice sounded softly nearby.

Austin looked at the matron and nodded her head with a smile. "Thanks for lettin me stay here, Ma'am. I had a good time."

Pomfrey laughed lightly before shooing the two young witches from the room.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and special thanks to Dark Angel 792 for the gracious review! It means a lot when my readers let me know how I am doing and if they are enjoying the story or not. **

**I hope that everyone enjoys these next installments (putting three new chapters up tonight! I'm just that awesome!). **

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

"_Who has to know?_

_The way she feels inside_

_Those thoughts I can't deny_

_These sleeping dogs won't lie_

_And now I try to lie_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life back_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret"_

_- All American Rejects_

* * *

Austin sighed as she lay in her bed. She was still in slight pain and she was also trying to stay away from Remus. She knew he'd be asking questions, questions she didn't want to answer. However, she also knew that James and Sirius were plotting something for this weekend. She was curious and she wanted to know what it was.

"Austin, are you still up here?" Lily's voice came from the doorway.

"Yeah." Austin croaked out. She hadn't spoken for a few hours and it was starting to catch up with her.

Lily's weight shifted the bed to the right and Austin looked at the red head. "What's wrong?" Lily asked with the damn maternal look in her eyes again.

Austin smiled softly and shook her head. "Nothin's wrong. Just a little stressed and all."

"Austin, I'm not stupid. Being stressed doesn't make you sit up in your bed all day. It makes you go down to the common room and do something foolish that causes a pranking war that goes on for weeks. Is it about what happened last night?" Lily questioned, squeezing Austin's hand that the blond hadn't even realized was being held.

"That's not the only thing. Did you know that I was sent some letters last night? One from the Ministry…the other from _him_." Austin sneered the last word as if it were the most horrid curse she could think to throw at someone.

Lily gasped and immediately held out her hand. "What did he want?"

Austin handed over the letter and turned away, trying not to think about it, but those words wouldn't leave.

_Dear Miss Cross,_

_I bet you are beautiful now, a wonderful specimen. I will be coming for you soon. I hope it won't be like last time when you put up that fight._

"How do you know it's him?" Lily whispered once she put the letter down so no one could see the words.

"He's the only one that knows I put up a fight besides you. Dumbledore thinks it was just an accident and I never told Sev." Austin shuddered and looked up.

Austin knew that her brown eyes were rimmed in red and that her cheeks were wet. She hated this year. Everything was happening and everything was becoming even more difficult and dangerous.

"What are you planning to do about this?" Lily whispered before placing a hand on top of Austin's shaking ones.

"I'm plannin on stayin here for as long as I can and not goin anywhere at night. I don't think he's brave enough to try and take me durin the day. If I can just stay where Dumbledore is for a little while, I should be a'right." Austin returned in a quiet voice. "I just hope that I'm not signin my death warrant."

"Do you want to go see Dumbledore about this? I'm sure he could do something to help you." Lily was trying to reason now.

Austin smiled and stood from the bed. "Nah, he has too much goin on right now. I hear that he's trying to plan a St. Patrick's Day thing in March. I can't bother him right now." Austin shrugged as she put on a jacket to go down to the common room and began to head towards the bathroom to wash her face. "Besides, I reckon I'll be a'right. I'm just gonna have to be careful from now on."

Lily laughed at this. "You are _never_ careful, Austin Cross. I have to see this!"

Austin knew this wouldn't be the last discussion over this, but for now the other girls were coming up and there could be no more talking about Austin's past.

* * *

The second full moon of the new term was approaching fast. Remus noticed that with every day that passed, Austin would become even more jumpy. He'd seen her multiple times going to Madam Pomfrey for a Calming Drought. Austin wasn't speaking about what was making her upset and Lily was being as tight-lipped as ever. Remus couldn't get a thing out of the two. There was only one person that he could go to for answers and he wasn't going to like it at all.

"What do you want, Lupin?" Severus Snape sneered as he looked up from the book his long nose was almost touching.

Remus closed his eyes and tried to talk himself out of being here. _No, I need to know what is wrong with Austin!_ Remus told himself. "Good afternoon, Snape. I just have a couple questions, if you would be so kind." Remus forced himself to smile and then gestured to a chair. "Do you mind?"

"I do actually." Snape smirked as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "But seeing as the resident monster has decided to come to me for help, I see no reason why he shouldn't sit."

Snape kicked the chair out from under the table and Remus sat in it carefully. "Have you spoken to Austin lately?"

Snape narrowed his eyes before looking away quickly, "No."

Remus sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Have you tried to speak to her?" Remus tried a different route. He should have known this wasn't going to be easy.

"Yes. She doesn't want to speak about what is bothering her, but she doesn't talk about a lot of things." Snape frowned.

Remus thought he may be in luck. It seemed Snape wanted the exact same thing he did. "Snape, Austin is a mutual friend, correct?" Remus waited until he had the Slytherin's attention before continuing. "I'm worried about her. From her visit to the hospital wing last term and her going there again this term for pains that come from an unknown physical reason to this, I am beginning to worry for her safety. I am sure that you have noticed the same things and I am positive that you know more about this than I do. However, we are both worried about her and want her to be the same Austin that we once knew. As such, I propose that we work together on making things go her way for a little while."

Snape smirked at the proposal before shaking his head. "Austin does everything for a reason, Lupin. She's avoiding me because she thinks it will be the safest thing for me. If I were to guess, the person who killed her family is now after her."

Remus' face paled. Two people worked to destroy her family. A werewolf killed her parents and Voldemort killed her brothers. Neither of those people was good to have come after you, Remus knew. "Voldemort is coming after her?" Remus whispered out.

"Of course not. He wouldn't bother himself with Austin. She hasn't come into her full potential yet. No, it's the werewolf." Snape glared at him before he stood from the table in a flourish of his school robes. "As such, I would suggest that you keep away from her. Your paws almost had blood on them once, do not forget that."

Snape strode away and left Remus in the back of the library with fear seeping through his veins. Would he hurt Austin? Not in his human form, but when the full moon rose there was no telling what he would do. If Austin got in his path, he would definitely kill her.

* * *

It had almost been a full month since Austin had received her letter. It was getting closer and closer to February twenty-third; the full moon. She tried to act normal, but she knew that she wasn't. She was hardly eating and she jumped at every small noise. Sirius was actually cursed so badly by her that he ended up in the hospital wing for three days with a third degree burn on his chest.

Austin was so terrified that she was trying to stay away from all of her friends. She did not need them to be hurt because of her. Austin was sitting in the common room late at night. There were only two days left before the full moon and she was watching the orb in the sky. She hated the thing now. When she was a child, it was the most beautiful object in the sky. Austin smiled softly to herself before she looked down at her hands. She was so pale that she could be one of the Hogwart's ghosts herself. Things were getting out of hand and Austin needed to fix them as soon as she could.

"Austin?" Remus' voice came from somewhere in the room.

Austin didn't bother to look at him, but she did jump when she heard his voice. It was rough sounding, as if he were getting sick again. She jumped once more when she felt his hand on her shoulder. His skin was too warm or maybe she was just too cold. Austin quickly pulled at the ends of her sleeves.

"Austin, why aren't you in bed? It's almost three in the morning."

"I'm not tired." Austin returned simply. Her voice was quiet, even to her ears.

"What's wrong? Don't try to lie, either. I've noticed the change in you." Remus demanded to know.

Austin flinched away from him and stood. "I can't tell you, Remus."

"You can't or you won't?"

Austin paused at that. She always told people that she couldn't tell them her secret. The reality was, however, that the secret really was hers to tell now. Her family was all dead and she was the last one in the bloodline that knew the secret. The truth was, that she couldn't tell for fear of what her life would be like after everyone knew. Austin closed her eyes and shook her head. "I know you're a prefect and all, Remus, and you can take points away from me if ya want, but I'm goin to the Room of Requirement. I need out of this damn tower." Austin stated finally and walked towards the portrait hole.

She heard the portrait hole close and then reopen. She heard Remus following her. She heard every breath he took. Austin closed her eyes before darting into an empty classroom and turning towards the door with a glare on her pale face.

When Remus walked into the room, however, she couldn't stay mad. Remus Lupin looked horrible. His eyes were ringed in red as if he hadn't been blinking and he had dark bags under his eyes as if he hadn't been sleeping. His skin was even paler than Austin's and there was a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. He was also sporting a bit of stubble on his chin where a small scar would have been had he shaved. His robes seemed to be falling off him, as well. Austin took a step forward with worry in her eyes.

"Remus, are you sick again?" Austin questioned as she cocked her head to the side.

"What?" Remus questioned before he had a look of dawning on his face. "I just haven't been sleeping well lately. I may be getting sick."

"You should go see Pomfrey. She should be able to fix you up." Austin stated, but never once did she smile like she normally would.

Remus took a step forward and Austin took a step back. "Are you alright, Austin? You haven't been acting normal for a while." Remus whispered.

Austin tried to smile, to make him go away. The smile came out more of a grimace and she sighed. "There's just a lot goin on, Remus. I don't wanna hurt anyone." Austin whispered before she moved to look out the window in the classroom.

"Austin, you can't hurt anyone. You would never hurt anyone here." Remus returned simply, as if those words could solve everything.

"I believed that once, Remus. Now, I'm not so sure. I may need to go back to America." Austin sighed and turned with a soft smile. "I have my secrets, Remus, as do you. I know that you and the others have secrets, too, but mine are dangerous and dark. Just leave them in peace, Remus, and don't ask about 'em anymore." Austin looked back and her eyes were so sad that she could see Remus visibly flinch when he saw them.

She hadn't expected what happened next. She could have never believed it would happen. All she knew was that she was slowly turning around to leave the room when Remus' arms came around her in a tight embrace.

"Austin, you will not fight this battle alone. I can understand enough about your past to know that you are afraid of someone and I can promise you that I won't let them hurt you." Remus muttered into her hair.

Austin felt her eyes close and her body convulse. It took her a moment to realize that she was crying into Remus' shoulder. They were sitting on the floor, leaning against the teacher's desk. Remus rocked her back and forth as she clung to him. It took her thirty minutes to cry herself out, but she did not release Remus from her grip.

"Would you really fight for me, Remus?" Austin whispered suddenly into the darkness. "Would you fight even if you knew that the person after me was…was a monster?"

Remus shifted positions so he could stare into her brown eyes with his own golden ones. "There isn't a monster I wouldn't protect you from, Austin. I will stake my life on that promise."

Austin didn't even think before she did something that would cause her mind to go fuzzy and her body to tingle every time she thought about it. She reached forward and pressed her lips to Remus'.


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight**_

"_Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer_

_Can't make this all go away_

_Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling_

_And watch as it all fades away_

_From what you do, because of you_

_You know I can't be there_

_Each time that you call_

_I swore not to come, but I'm here afterall_

_I know by the look that I see in your eye_

_I won't stand around and I won't watch you die_

_From what you do, because of you"_

_- Nickelback_

* * *

The full moon came and went. Austin had seen Remus leaving with the other boys the night before and knew that they were headed to prank someone. She touched her lips discreetly as she sat in front of the fire with Lily while they worked on a potions essay. Lily sighed and threw her quill down before leaning down and looking at the blond who was sitting in the floor. "When are you going to tell Remus?" Lily whispered.

Austin jumped and looked up at Lily. "Tell him what?" Austin questioned innocently with her eyes downcast as she still looked through her books.

"You know what, Austin." Lily giggled before leaning forward, "So?"

The American witch sighed before looking up and saying, "He doesn't need to know. It's not like we're datin or anything."

Lily smirked before shaking her head. "I've seen the two of you looking at each other and I know you've been snogging in the library. So, what is the story?"

Austin felt her cheeks redden and she quickly picked up her books. "If you must know, Lily, we kissed a few weeks ago for the first time." Austin looked down once more before looking through her lashes at the red head, "And we sometimes decide to kiss after that one time. We aren't together or anythin though."

Lily smiled brightly and picked up her books too, "Anything else?"

"Sev's mad at me right now, but other than that…nope." Austin laughed before walking towards the girl's stairs.

"You better be getting ready!" James Potter's voice yelled from a corner of the room.

"Ready for what, Jimmy?" Austin yelled over her shoulder.

"For our little expedition tonight." Sirius returned quickly as the boys appeared suddenly in front of the two girls.

"We are not leaving the castle grounds." Lily said quickly before placing a hand on Austin's lower back to push her forward. "We have to stay here."

"Come on, Evans! No one's going to get us in Hogsmead." James rolled his eyes.

"Austin, Lily, you both will be fine. We won't allow anything to happen to you." Remus' calming voice said gently but when Austin looked at him, she saw he was only speaking to her.

Austin smiled softly before nodding her head. "Come on, Lils. It's still cold out, so we need to hunt down our sweaters."

* * *

Remus shook his head as he watched Austin lounge on the window sill of the library. She was writing what looked to be a letter. She was very careful with what she said. Remus had always known that she was cautious before, but this was something completely different. She wasn't laughing like normal and she had stopped her usual morning runs she would do on the weekends and the mornings that she didn't have classes.

Remus tried to believe that the change was the N.E.W.T's that were coming up at the end of term. However, there was something else that seemed to be bothering Austin Cross and Remus couldn't think of what it was. He jumped when she threw her letter across the aisle and groaned lightly. Austin closed her eyes and leaned her head back. It was then that Remus could see the book that she had been using as a desk. It was a book on werewolves, a genealogy actually.

Remus felt a wave of fear run through him, but then he remembered that her father had been working on a cure for lycanthropy. Perhaps, Austin was trying to finish her father's work. Remus stood and walked over to the window to speak with her.

"Remus, not now, please." Austin sighed when he got closer.

"How did you know that it was me?" Remus stopped in mid step and looked at her.

Austin laughed slightly before opening one eye to look at him, "You've been watchin me for a while, Remus. I kinda figured you'd be comin over."

Remus allowed a smile to grace his lips before moving forward to brush a lock of her hair away from her pale face. "What's wrong?"

Austin shook her head before moving her book to the side and standing up. She flicked her wand at the piece of parchment and it came straight to her, "I've been thinkin about sending a letter to the orphanage saying that I was running away to elope and wouldn't be comin back. I'm thinkin about moving back to the States when we finish school." Austin sighed and looked up at Remus before placing a hand to his cheek. Her eyes were unreadable when she brushed her thumb against his cheekbone, "You really are somethin, Remus. I feel like we have more in common than we are willin to admit."

Remus felt his face heat up before he brought his lips to Austin's forehead, "If I told you everything, Austin, you wouldn't want to be with me anymore."

Austin pulled back with a smile before turning from him and picking up her book, "This book is about werewolf hunters. I never thought there would be so many."

Remus frowned as he took the book from her, "Why are you looking up werewolf hunters?"

"I'm tryin to see if one of them may be young enough to talk to me about some research I am doin on my father's research. He found two werewolves who were able to control themselves when they turned. I'm tryin to find out if this is normal or not." Austin sighed before shaking her head with a gentle smile. "I'm bein stupid again, aren't I?"

"Of course not, Austin," Remus smiled softly before bringing her closer to wrap his arm around her. "Who were the two werewolves?"

"They're dead now, I can't contact them or else I would." Austin laughed before taking her book back. "There's only one thing left and that's findin a younger hunter."

Remus watched Austin as she put her book back up and walked with him down to the Great Hall for dinner. She may have laughed and smiled earlier, but there was something wrong with her. She wasn't herself. Remus tried not to make it obvious that he was watching her, but he wasn't the only one.

Lily kept reaching over and taking her hand, James kept trying to make her laugh, Sirius pulled at her hair, and Peter just tried to speak with her. Severus Snape was even watching her. Remus frowned, there was something wrong and he wanted to know what it was.

Austin excused herself from the table once dessert appeared and began to leave the room. Snape seemed to take the opportunity to follow after her once she left. Remus ground his teeth together, but perhaps the Slytherin git would be able to do something that he couldn't. However, not long after he had left, Snape came back into the room with a frown on his face. Remus did not like that at all.

When the group headed back up to the Gryffindor Common Room, Remus began to feel uneasy. Something was wrong. He glanced out a window. The moon was nowhere near full so it couldn't be that he had somehow forgotten about a transformation. No, this was something that tugged at his heart.

They had reached the common room and Lily ran upstairs to grab Austin. Peter wanted to play a game of Exploding Snap, something he was very good at. Remus had just sat down and was laughing at Peter's attempt to shuffle the pack of cards when Lily's scream echoed from up the girl's stairs.

Remus jumped up but it was James who rushed up the stairs. Only the Head Boy could go up into the girl's rooms. Remus was forced to wait down stairs until what ever happened was told. It didn't take very long.

James was sprinting down the stairs with a limp Austin in his arms. There was blood covering her entire torso. Remus gasped as he looked her over. She was so pale, as pale as death. James didn't wait to explain, instead he ran out of the room and hopefully towards the hospital wing. Remus wanted to follow for Austin looked dead already, but instead he was forced to wait. Lily had come down carrying a large circular box.

There were tears in her emerald eyes and she had blood down the front of her robes as well. "Lily, what happened?" Remus demanded, grabbing her by the arms.

Lily's red hair fell into her eyes and she shook her head, "I don't know. Austin…Austin was in the bathroom and she was bleeding and…and…I don't know!" Lily was sobbing now.

Remus took the box from her and handed it to Sirius who was surprisingly behind him. Remus motioned for Peter to grab one of Lily's arms. "She's in shock. We need to get her to Madam Pomfrey right away. Come on." Remus spoke gruffly and quickly led the way out of the common room in James' wake.

All Remus wanted was to make sure that Austin was alright and beat the person who did this to her to a bloody pulp.

* * *

Austin had been floating in a land of darkness, a blissful land where there were no worries and absolutely no pain. Her body floated and she smiled to herself. Her only thought was that she was sorry to everyone she caused pain to in her life. Her smile faltered when she was blinded by a light.

"What have you done, princess?" A voice that Austin had only dreamed of for the past years sounded in her ears.

"Grandpa?" Austin muttered, turning about in the darkness as her voice echoed back to her.

"What have you done?"

"I don't understand, Grandpa. Where are you?" She screamed, spinning about.

"My darling, you do not belong here. Go back to your friends, go back to the man that cares so much for you. You must go back, darling."

Austin shook her head and reached towards the light that surrounded her, "I don't care! I want to stay with you, Grandpa!"

However, she didn't have a choice.

People say that the first sense to come back after you've been unconscious is hearing. Austin can clearly tell you that this is false. She felt a throbbing pain in her head before she heard a single word. Afterwards, the sharp sounds of screaming and sobbing were heard. Austin tried to open her eyes and tried to speak, but the only sound that came out was a groan. Everything went silent and she felt a woman's hand on her cheek.

Austin knew that this hand did not belong to Lily because of the calluses. Lily put lotion on her hands every day and made sure that they were as soft as a baby's. Austin ran over every hand she knew and there was only one person she thought of that could have hands such as these.

"Ashers?" Austin croaked out as she finally cracked her eyes open.

The brunette girl sat above Austin and her blue eyes stared down with a soft expression that was so uncommon. This girl had a scar on her right cheek closer to her ear that always caused her hair to hang funny. The one way her hair didn't fall strangely was when the girl had a side part on the left side of her head. Most of her brown hair always covered the scar and no one could see the large patch of her hair that was missing on the right side from the scar.

"Tinny, I swear, if you do that to me again, I'm gonna have to kick your ass," The brunette smiled in a relieved sort of way.

"Grandpa called me stupid, I think." Austin smirked before clenching her eyes shut. "Besides, the pain in my head is gonna make me not do this again."

"That's what you said the first time." The girl glared.

Austin frowned and shook her head slightly from side to side. "This isn't the first time this has happened?" James roared from the end of the bed and caused the blond to cringe.

"Don't yell, Mr. Potter. She's not feeling well at the moment. I am also guessing that she hasn't been taking her medication and that's why her depression got so bad. Tinny, haven't I told you to take your potions?" The girl sighed before moving Austin's hair from her face.

"Come now, Miss Stanton, let's get these potions in Miss Cross. She will need to get her strength up before the headmaster gets here." Madam Pomfrey spoke gently as she pushed through the crowd that was around the bed.

Austin lost sight of Ashlee Stanton for only a moment before she was helped into a sitting position by the said girl. Madam Pomfrey helped bring the goblets to Austin's lips and the blond drank deeply. It was quick pain relief and she felt as if she was becoming slightly stronger. "I think I still need a high sugar and carb diet," Austin groaned before looking away from everyone.

Upon looking away, she saw Remus standing by the window. Austin looked away from him and towards her hands that were in her lap. Those made her feel ill. She could see the bandages on her wrists. Austin closed her eyes and felt tears fall. "Grandpa was disgusted with me," Austin sobbed as she drew her legs up to her chest.

Ashlee wrapped the blond up before the doors opened. "Miss Cross, how are you feeling?" The elderly voice of Professor Dumbledore came. "Nevermind, I see that was a foolish question."

Austin gave a watery laugh before her eyes were drawn to the box he was holding. "Where did you find that?" Austin whispered.

"You didn't put it away before you fainted, Austin." Lily whispered when she sat on the edge of the bed on the other side of Austin, "I thought it may help explain what happened to you."

"It did, indeed, give us answers." Dumbledore nodded towards Ashlee, "There was also a letter addressed to Miss Stanton here. I decided that I needed to contact her immediately."

Austin looked up at the ceiling and nodded her head, "I remember that. I hadn't meant to cut so deeply, but once I realized what happened, I made sure to at least write Ashers name down and to explain as quickly as possible."

"Yeah, Tinny, you did. All you wrote was F.G and my name. Be lucky I know you so well," Ashlee rolled her eyes before holding Austin close. "I'm just glad your friends got to you in time."

Dumbledore placed a hand on the railing at the foot of the bed. Sirius stepped forward, "And who the hell is this Ashlee Stanton?"

"I prefer people who do not know me to call me Miss Stanton, Mr. Black," Ashlee stated before she turned her face towards him. "To answer your question, I am a longtime friend of Austin's. We knew each other in America. Also, I am a werewolf hunter."

The reaction in the room was humorous. Remus spun around quickly, James and Sirius went for their wands, Peter let out a squeak, and Lily gasped widely. "You can't be more than seventeen!" Lily exclaimed.

"I'm eighteen actually." Ashlee nodded her head before smiling grimly, "It's a family thing. I've changed the rules a bit to only hunt down the werewolves who hurt humans knowingly. Such as the one that Austin here warned me of."

Austin flinched at this. She had been following the conversation intently, but her mind was wondering to what it had felt like to almost die. She couldn't believe that she was going to allow herself to put her friends through what she had gone through. How would that have really helped anything? The most it would have done would have been to keep the werewolf after her away from her friends. Perhaps stop the pain forever, as well. Austin fought against the idea to speak out once again.

"I didn't think you wanted people to know about that," Austin whispered before looking at her friend.

"I just figure that it's best to get that out there before I get yelled at by one of them for playing with my toys," Ashlee grinned broadly before bringing out a silver dagger from her pocket.

"Get that damn thing away from me, Ashers. You know I'm allergic." Austin rolled her eyes before moving closer to Lily.

"Sorry, I always forget about that." Ashlee smiled gently before putting the object away. "Anyway, my idea is that we get you fixed up and put you into hiding."

"Why do we have to put her into hiding?" This was the first time that Remus had spoken since Austin woke up and she glanced up at him through her lashes. He wasn't paying attention to her.

"It's time to tell them, Miss Cross. Miss Stanton has already informed me of the trouble you are in, but I cannot allow you to go into hiding. You should be fine here until you leave school at the end of term. Afterwards, I have no more say of what you do." Dumbledore explained carefully before moving away from the bed, "Please keep me updated, Miss Stanton, on the situation. Poppy, please let me know when Miss Cross is released."

Austin watched her headmaster leave the wing and looked up at Ashlee, "Should I tell them?"

"You have to, Tinny. They are your friends and I'm sure they won't let you die, seeing as they almost killed me when I walked into the room." Ashlee rolled her eyes towards James and Sirius who had the proper form of sheepishness on their faces.

"We did apologize for that." Sirius muttered.

"Yeah, and you came in here with a wand drawn and screaming about how we could allow Austin to get hurt." James returned before he shut up from a look from Lily.

"Austin, if you want, I can take those two out of here and explain it to them. I know enough." Lily whispered.

"That would be nice, Lily, thanks." Austin smiled softly.

Ashlee stood and smiled, "I'll go and help her. I have a feeling that these boys aren't going to be too easy to convince."

Austin nodded, knowing that the real reason Ashlee was going with Lily was to make sure that too much didn't come out at one time. Austin looked up when her friends began to leave but called to only one of them to stay.

"Remus, could I talk to you myself?"

Remus paused but didn't turn around. When the wing doors shut, he finally turned and walked towards the bed. He sat down carefully in the chair where Austin believed Lily or Ashlee had sat before. "What is it?" Remus asked stiffly.

"I know you have to be super angry at me for what happened, but you should know that this-"

"I understand that this isn't the first time this has happened, Austin," Remus interrupted and covered his face with his hand. "I'm not that mad at you, really. I'm angrier with myself because I knew something was wrong."

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Remus. I was just tryin to not need my medicine and then I got angry with havin to take it, thinkin that I would be able to control my darker emotions and handle my thoughts better. I thought that if I didn't take my medicine, I'd be able to sort through the pain I was feelin and maybe come to terms with everything goin on. I should have just taken it and this wouldn't have happened. I'm able to think better when I take my medicine. I don't make stupid mistakes like this." Austin sighed before rubbing her eyes. "I just figured that you would be angry."

"Not about you almost killing yourself. I'm dissappointed that you didn't come to one of us for help. We're your friends and we would have helped you through all of this. We would have stood by you till the end. However, I am angry about you not telling me that a werewolf was after you." Remus explained before looking at her for what felt like the first time.

"I didn't want anyone to know. I was afraid that people _would_ try to protect me and I didn't want them endin up like my family." Austin whispered before she looked away, "I guess this is where I end up tellin ya who's after me."

"It would be helpful, yes." Remus smiled before taking her hand.

"Fenir Greyback wants to kill me because I am the last of my family."


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Chapter Nine**_

"_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

_This animal, this animal_

_I can't escape myself_

_So many times I've lied_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself"_

_- Three Days Grace_

* * *

Austin found that she was getting better. Ashlee decided to stay on at the castle. She was moved into Gryffindor Tower and shared space with Austin. The girls caught up quickly in whispers at night and in the library during the daylight hours. Lily became fast friends with the new American. The boys, on the other hand, were careful around her.

No one spoke of what happened to make Ashlee Stanton come to Hogwarts. It was a silent agreement that it would never happen again and that there would be no acknowledgment that it ever happened. Austin was of the understanding that if she decided to go off her medication again, she would see Madam Pomfrey every day during her free periods and that she would come to her friends if she ever felt the need to cut her wrists again.

"Tinny, you do realize that by having all of your friends here know about what is happening right now, I have to help you protect them if he comes, right?" Ashlee whispered two weeks after her arrival.

"I know, Ashers. It's just that they had to know. I couldn't keep 'em in the dark forever." Austin sighed before placing her head down on her books. "The full moon isn't until next month now. We'll be safe until then, right?" Austin was actually a little tired of this conversation. Ashlee continued to bring it up, however.

"Unless he decides to come before then. Remember, he is crafty." Ashlee ran a hand through the right side of her hair so her scar showed just briefly. "It won't matter though. I'm not letting you out of my sight and when the full moon does come, you aren't going outside at all. You will stay locked in the Tower with Lily and the boys. I'll be going on patrol."

Austin sat up quickly and shook her head. "That's crazy talk, Ashlee! If you do that then you could die. Besides, there are peaceful werewolves in the forest, or so the stories go. You can't go on patrol. Promise me that you won't?" Austin pleaded as she shot her hands out to grab at her friends.

Ashlee smiled calmly at the scattered witch before nodding her head, "Fine, I'll speak with Dumbledore and see if there is any way that I can get information about the school and passages into and out of it. That way I can at least go through the halls, is that alright with you?"

Austin nodded her head before releasing the hunter's hands and picking up her pen, "Now, I just wish that McGonagall's essay was easier to take care of as this."

Ashlee laughed and the girls started on their separate assignments.

* * *

_Dear Austin,_

_I would assume that you already know that I am coming for you and that I will be taking you with me when I come. I decided that I should warn you that if your friends get in the way, I will destroy them. I have no disagreement with them, you see. I'd rather not spill their blood. That is why I give you this proposition._

Austin shuddered as she remembered her instructions. She knew that Greyback would be ready for when she declined his offer, but she also knew that she would never put her friend's lives in danger. She would do as he asked and it would all be for the best.

Austin threw herself into her studies and research more fretfully and kept an eye on the night sky to see how much longer she had before the full moon. Ashlee had brought all of her father's papers that Austin hadn't been able to get with her to England. It helped immensely to have the information she had been trying to copy from memory.

Austin could be found at any time in the library or a corner of the common room with about four tables clustered together and piled high with notes. She was looking through a book when Remus came up to her table.

"Austin, what are you doing?" Remus' voice broke the silence that Austin had created around herself.

"Just lookin over some notes. What's goin on?" Austin questioned as she quickly shut her book and looked up with her hands folded on the top cover.

"Nothing really." Remus cocked an eyebrow at her odd behavior.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I don't mean to be so rude." Austin gave a small smile before she waved her wand at the stack of books in the chair beside her and made room for Remus at the tables. "Have a seat and I'll show you something."

Remus sat down and Austin could tell that he was excited. He probably thought he was going to be let in on the secret as to why Greyback was after her family. No, she didn't even know the true reason behind that.

Austin pulled a photo album towards her and opened it, "My brothers and I made this when I was only ten. We thought that generations after us would like to know where we came from. This first picture here is of my grandma and grandpa when they first started datin. They were real happy."

Austin smiled as she went through the album with Remus. He commented many times about how her family looked happy and how she looked like a mixture of her grandmother and father. She explained that her father had taken away some of the pictures because they had to do with his research and he didn't want others to get to them. They shared a laugh at her father's paranoia.

"Why don't the pictures move?" Remus questioned as he touched the one of Austin getting her Hogwart's letter.

"None of the pictures of my family move anymore. I took the charm off because it hurt too much to see them smile at me. I didn't like it." Austin shrugged her shoulders. "I know it seems stupid, but they are gone. I have to get used to it."

Remus placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. She was shocked to say the least. Never had Remus shown affection towards her in public before. Normally they would be hidden away somewhere in an unused classroom. He rubbed her arm as he tucked her head beneath his chin. "They are still alive, Austin. The memories you have of them keep them alive." Remus whispered.

Austin felt her cheeks redden as she closed her eyes. Remus always smelled very good. He always had the scent of bath soap, but there was also a pine forest smell and wood fire smoke. She loved his scent but tonight there was something else there, something that tickled a memory. Austin pulled back slightly and smiled at him. She had to be mistaking it, talking about her family is bringing other things out.

"Thanks, Remus." Austin smiled before she pulled further out of his embrace and reached for a sheet of paper. "The full moon is in three days, isn't it?"

Remus' arm was still on Austin's shoulders when she asked her question and that arm tightened around her shoulders. "Yes, it's three days away. Do you think he's coming here then?" Remus removed his arm and leaned forward to look at the chart.

"I don't think he'd be that stupid. I think he'd wait until we forgot he even threatened to come." Austin sighed and leaned her head back. "I'm really not havin fun with this."

Remus smiled softly before standing up and offering a hand. "You didn't come down for dinner. Ashlee asked me to make sure that you ate tonight while she's in a meeting with Dumbledore."

Austin laughed as she took Remus' hand and stood up. "A'right. If Ashers knew that you didn't do it, she'd string you up and gut ya."

Remus shuddered at the idea before pulling Austin along behind him out of the common room. "Good thing that we are going ahead and doing it then."

Austin laughed but allowed Remus to escort her to the kitchens so she could eat.

Three days later found Austin lying in her bed while the rest of her dorm slept. Lily was sleeping deeply from a full day in Hogsmead, Ashlee was doing rounds of the castle to make sure that no one was getting in or out, and James was doing patrols. The rest of the boys were supposed to be in bed, but Austin had seen Sirius and Peter going out on the lawn. She knew that they would be patrolling out there too just to keep her safe.

Austin frowned as she slipped out of her bed and into her tennis shoes. She had already worked on a letter for Lily and she hoped that the letter would arrive in the morning mail. Austin smiled softly as she gave one last look around the room and hurried out.

Getting out of the castle was simple. She had slipped through a few secret passages that Ashlee wouldn't be bothered with because they were in the center of the castle or dead ends. Austin hurried into the shadows of the castle when she exited the front doors. She sighed in relief. The night was almost done.

Austin looked up at the castle windows and didn't see anyone looking out. As such, she hurried across the lawn and into the cover of the trees. Once hidden behind a giant oak, she peaked back at the castle.

Most of the castle was dark, but there were still enough lights on that the outline wasn't lost in the darkness. Austin smiled at the majestic scene before her. The stone walls were mighty and high, the lights gave off a comforting glow. This was her home away from America. This building held her when she cried and kept her standing when she thought the world was crumbling around her. She would miss this place, but there was somewhere she was supposed to be.

Austin turned quickly before the tears could start and ran into the darkness of the forest. The full moon seemed to mock her as she ran. It sneered down at her from the heavens and kept saying, "You won't escape me, no matter how fast you run."

Austin glowered up at the giant rock and kept going. She wasn't trying to run away from her fate…no. Austin Cross was running towards it.

A howl echoed in the darkness and spurred Austin on. She bared her teeth against the silence. No animal stirred on the nights of the full moon, none that wished to live anyway. She hurried on. There was much more that she had to accomplish.

Breaking through a thick bush, Austin tripped and landed in a dry creek bed. She looked around quickly and noticed that there was another living being near her. The animal was large, and the pupils were more rounded than a normal wolfs. Austin held her head up high and stood. She could see the tufted tail swishing low to the ground and she knew who she was staring at as he observed her.

"Greyback, I'm glad you could make it to the meetin." Austin glowered as she opened her mouth and curled her top lip to wrinkle her nose in a snarl. She could feel her legs tense and separate into a better balanced stance for lunging forward.

Greyback huffed in his wolf form as if he were laughing at her before he stalked forward. Austin did not back away…she had already told herself she would not run. She also knew that Greyback would not make this easy for her.

The wolf was upon her in only three strides and quickly she was hit in the side by a giant paw. Austin felt herself fly through the air and out of instinct, she twisted so her stomach was parallel to the ground and put her legs and arms down to take her impact. Landing on the balls of her hands and feet, she flipped around to snarl once more at the advancing werewolf.

Austin was impressed with herself, it had been a long time since she even played like this. She fell into her roll of defense easily and was able to move out of the way of the jaws that would have torn her arm from her shoulder. She slipped back into a crouched position as the werewolf backed away and watched her carefully.

"Tired?" She questioned as she panted. She could smell her blood dripping from her arm and head where she impacted against a tree after a rather harsh swipe of a paw.

The wolf growled dangerously before it lunged again. Austin wasn't ready for the strike and found herself pinned against the ground with the large wolf on top of her. She snarled at him to show she would not submit and attempted to use her feet to kick at his stomach.

As she began to growl from her chest a louder roar of outrage caught her attention. The werewolf on top of her looked up quickly and then was pushed off her. Austin sat up quickly and began to crawl backwards. It was here that she saw another werewolf.

The second wolf was not as large, but it was also male. The smaller wolf was vicious in his attacks on Greyback. Austin sat in between two roots as she watched the fight. The smaller wolf was pushed to the ground and Greyback started advancing towards her again. Before he even took two steps, the smaller wolf was in the way. The growl that came from the smaller wolf caused Austin's heart to pause. That growl told Greyback that she belonged to the smaller wolf.

Austin stared at the smaller wolf as he snapped at Greyback's neck. Those eyes…it couldn't be! Greyback whimpered slightly and pushed the smaller wolf away before running off himself. The smaller wolf turned and stared at Austin's face.

There was a sound to her right and she looked over to see a large black dog. The dog whined slightly and nudged her shoulder while he kept his head below her own. Austin looked away from the dog and looked back at the wolf that was watching her. "Remus?" She whispered into the night.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, I'm sorry that I don't have your names but you know who you are! I am very much looking forward to the rest of the story and I hope that everyone enjoys these next three installments of the day. Let me know what you guys think!**

**Something I should remind everyone, Austin is from America so James' Animagus form would be considered a buck (a male deer) instead of a stag as it is referred to in the books and movies. I just wanted everyone to remember this since a friend of mine informed me that some people may not realize I'm talking about the same animal. **

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_

"_May it be an evening star,_

_Shines down upon you._

_May it be when darkness falls,_

_Your heart will be true_

_You walk a lonely road;_

_Oh, how far you are from home_

_Darkness has come_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Darkness has fallen_

_A promise lives within you now"_

_- Celtic Woman_

* * *

Austin woke the next morning in the hospital wing. She squinted at the streaming light that came through the windows. She remembered the fight from the night before and the smaller wolf running off after a large buck came through the brush and chased him away. Then the large dog turned into Sirius Black and he helped her through the forest and up to the castle where Ashlee and Lily waited to escort her to the hospital wing. She remembered nothing after that.

"I don't know what she was thinking. She could have been killed, Headmaster!" Pomfrey's voice came from the end of the wing.

"She was protecting her friends, Poppy. However, she did put her own life in danger and that of Mr. Lupin as well. She will be spoken to." Dumbledore's voice echoed to her in a very calming way.

Austin slowly moved her head to see what was pinning her arm to the bed and smiled when she saw Lily grasping her hand even in sleep. At the foot of her bed was another head belonging to Peter. He was snoring softly. In the bed across from her, however, sat another student who was looking straight at her with no emotion on his face at all.

There were bandages on his arms and his face was scratched up. Another bandage was wrapped around his neck but it wasn't bleeding through like the ones on his arms. Austin felt her free hand come to her mouth and she shook her head. This caused her to become light headed so she stopped immediately. She glanced down at herself and noted that she was in worse condition. She had bandages that were bleeding through all over her body.

She frowned once more and pulled her hand gently from Lily's grasp. For once, Austin was glad that the curtain separated her from the other end of the wing. She could now hear Ashlee in a whispered argument with James and Sirius. Austin moved carefully out of her bed so she didn't wake up her companions and walked on bare feet to Remus' bed. Pain shot through her legs but she ignored it because she had to check on him, speak with him.

He looked shocked that she was coming close to him and began to hold up a hand to stop her progress. Austin ignored him and kept moving until she was next to him. "Why didn't you tell me?" Austin whispered as she sat in the chair at his bed side with a slight groan coming from her muscles.

"Tell you what?" Remus responded stiffly as he plucked a string from his blanket.

"Why didn't you tell me you're a damn werewolf, Remus?" Austin growled lowly as her eyes cut up at him.

Remus nodded his head slightly as if realizing that was what she was talking about. He looked away from her and his face became even harder if that was possible. "I don't tell a lot of people about it. Everyone who knows found out by accident. I ask that you don't tell anyone." Remus stated simply before he looked towards the curtain.

Austin looked at him for a moment and she nodded her head, "I won't tell a soul, Remus. You should already know I'm good at keepin secrets. Now, do you remember anything from last night?"

Remus shook his head bitterly and looked at her, "I'm guessing that I attacked you from your wounds."

Austin looked at her hands with a soft smile on her lips, "Actually, you saved my life."

Remus looked at her and she could tell that he didn't believe a word. "What are you on about?"

"Have you not looked at your wounds, either, Remus? You have a werewolf bite on your damn neck. That should tell you that there was another werewolf out there and that werewolf was trying to kill me." Austin explained quietly as she noticed Lily was stirring.

"You went to meet Greyback last night?" Remus looked at her in shock and Austin nodded her head while opening her mouth to explain further.

"Miss Cross, why are you out of bed?" Pomfrey bustled through the curtain and looked disapprovingly at Austin's form.

"I wanted to check on Remus. He did save my life and all." Austin spoke with a soft smile.

"I don't care if he becomes the father of your children!" Pomfrey ranted as the two teenagers blushed furious shades of red, "I want you back in your bed this instant!"

Austin got up carefully and moved slowly back to her own bed. Lily was sitting up and frowning while Peter rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Austin carefully adjusted herself on her cot before looking over at Remus. He still wasn't looking at her, it was almost like he couldn't handle looking at her any more. Austin looked away from him and continued to stare at her arms as Pomfrey worked on Remus' wounds.

"Both of you will need to stay here for another night. Miss Evans, Mr. Pettigrew, if you would please leave for a while. I believe there is still some lunch in the Great Hall." Pomfrey was giving them an easy out before Austin blew up.

Austin smiled at her friends and nodded that she would be fine. She watched as they left and Lily promised to be back later. Ashlee would be coming too. Austin waited until they left and then watched as Pomfrey began unwrapping her wounds. Austin knew that her wounds would heal at a faster rate even if she would be sore for a while. She smiled as she noticed that the smaller wounds were already pink scars while the deeper gashes were scabbing and the skin around them was puckered. Austin just felt a sense of relief that there seemed to be no bite wounds to speak of anywhere on her body.

Madam Pomfrey didn't make a single acknowledgement that there was anything weird about Austin's wounds as she gathered up a healing salve. Austin tried to sit still as a paste was applied to her wounds and bandages began to wrap around her arms. "You should feel grateful that nothing else happened to you out there. How on earth did you think you could survive being out there with a fully grown werewolf?" Pomfrey mumbled lowly but Austin knew that Remus could hear.

"I just knew that I'd be able to take care of myself, Ma'am. It's somethin I've been doin for a while now." Austin explained simply before looking away and not saying another word.

Austin could feel Remus' eyes on her even after Madam Pomfrey left to go to her office. She didn't bother to look at him, but she did hear his blanket move after a moment. She tried to ignore the fact that Remus was next to her bed now, but it was hard when he sat in the chair that Lily had been in when Austin awoke.

"You're mad at me, aren't ya, Remus?" Austin sighed before she looked over at the hard expression on his face.

"I want to know why you thought it was a brilliant idea to go outside on a full moon." Remus spoke softly but there was a harsh tone to his voice.

"I was told by Greyback that if I didn't come and meet him on the next full moon, he would hunt down every one of my friends and kill them until I was the only one left. I wasn't gonna let him do that." Austin explained simply before looking over at him. "I didn't expect you to show up and have a show down with him."

Remus didn't laugh at this or even find it entertaining. Austin frowned as he began to talk, "You should have died, Austin. Greyback should have been able to kill you or at least bite you and I should have killed you or bit you after I chased him away. Why are you not dead or a werewolf?"

Austin cocked her head to the side with a little smile on her face and shook her head. "I will answer your question if you answer one of mine," Austin compromised and when Remus nodded, she continued. "Why didn't you ask if I hated you?"

"I am assuming you do and you are only speaking with me out of a sense of being polite. You've always been polite." Remus explained gruffly before leaning back in his chair so he was further away from her.

"For one, Remus, I don't hate you. I've been around werewolves before. Mr. Burnings, as a more recent example. I don't hate him, so why would I hate you?"

"I live with you, Austin. Why wouldn't you hate me?" Remus chuckled darkly and crossed his arms.

Austin looked him over for a moment and noticed that he looked like a wounded puppy. She smiled softly and reached her hand over to brush his hair from his face, "I'll answer your question now. The reason Daddy worked so hard on tryin to find a cure is because my mother's side of the family was full of 'em. My great-great-great grandpa was the first one in the family. He was bitten by someone, we aren't sure who. He was only ten when he was bitten and back then it was even harder for him to do anything as a werewolf. After he married a healer in 1727, he started a family. He was a farmer by trade and made sure that his family had food. At the age of five, his first son began to show signs of lycanthropy. When the son was ten, he changed for the first time. That sons' name was Charles Jr, after his father. He had three brothers and two sisters that also turned into werewolves at the age of ten. Charles is my great-great grandpa.

"Charles married and took over the family business of farming. His first born was a daughter and she turned into a werewolf at the age of eight. She had only one brother and his name was Brandon. Brandon is my great grandpa. Brandon married and had a set of twins. The boy was named Charles III and he turned into a werewolf at the age of six. His sister didn't turn until she was thirteen. Charles married and only had one daughter named Esmeralda. Esmeralda is my mother and she married my father. They had two sons and one daughter. The boys turned into werewolves at the age of five and the daughter hasn't turned yet at the age of seventeen." Austin told her story quietly and kept her face even.

"You are the only one in a long line of werewolves that hasn't turned yet?" Remus questioned, just as quietly.

"That's right. I've been feeling the pains that my brothers felt when we were younger, but nothing comes from them. I've always had higher senses than a normal human and my reflexes are a bit better. Last night I was able to fight Greyback off because during the full moon I have better strength. I also know how to fight like a werewolf from the training my brothers put me through. When they noticed I wasn't turnin they decided I needed to know how to protect myself." Austin shrugged her shoulders slightly and smiled softly, "Daddy thought my blood may hold the key to the cure, but I have the werewolf gene and it's a dominant trait. He didn't understand why I wasn't turnin."

Remus shook his head as he rubbed his eye with a bandaged hand, "You're lucky, Austin. Don't try to become something like me."

Austin pushed her legs over the side of the bed so she could look at Remus better, "I'm not tryin to turn into a werewolf, Remus. That's not my plan in life. My plan is to keep my friends safe from the werewolf that wants me dead."

"You mean he was going to kill you, not turn you?" Remus shot his head up so he was looking into Austin's blue eyes with his own golden ones.

"Yes, he wants me dead because I'm the only one that knows a cure is possible. Everyone else has long given up. There are people playing around with the idea of Wolfsbane, but it's impossible to actually cure anything. The best it's going to do is cut down on the symptoms. I don't want a temporary release, I want a cure and I won't stop until I find one or die." Austin spoke softly before placing her palm to Remus' neck, "Just promise me that you won't jump into the middle of a fight like that again."

Remus laughed now and took Austin's hand in his own, "I can't promise that because I don't even remember it. When I saw you in this bed, I thought I had done that to you. I'd no idea that I was the one to save you and never even touched you until you told me."

"No, you never touched me once. You actually were chased off by James because he thought you were going to attack me. Some friend he is, didn't even realize what you were tryin ta say." Austin laughed before she noticed Remus looking at her differently again.

"If you weren't wounded worse than me, Austin Cross, I'd probably just have to kiss you right this moment."

Austin felt her heart skip about five beats before going into overdrive. She tried to breathe evenly, but Remus' eyes glowed even in the brightly lit room. She knew for a fact that there were some remnants of the wolf still present in his mind and body at the moment, but they had shared many kisses before this day. They just haven't had any recently because of all the drama that has been coming about. Austin smiled shyly before leaning forward so she was just an inch away from his lips, "You've no idea how fast I heal, Remus Lupin."

With that, Remus claimed her lips with his own in a heated kiss that was only broken up when the resident werewolf hunter entered the curtained area to yell at the both of them for their stupidity and to blame Sirius for all the stress she was under.

* * *

Austin was sitting in the library with Severus Snape on a Monday afternoon. He was angry with her, but he wouldn't tell her why. As such, Austin continued to go over her potions homework and then grabbed another roll of parchment to start on her transfiguration assignment.

"Lupin seems to have warmed up to you nicely." Severus sneered as he tossed a book onto their already loaded table.

"Remus and I are friends, Sev." Austin sighed as she put down her pen, "We've not made anything official though."

Severus' face grew dark as he stood roughly from his chair. "So, you admit to fancying him?"

Austin cocked her head to the side as she stood up so she didn't feel as if she were on a lower level to Severus, "I like him, Sev. I'm not really sure what he thinks of me. We've kinda hit a wall."

"He knows?" Severus whispered as he came closer, his anger subdued by his shock.

"Yep, I told him over the weekend. Greyback attacked me and we fought. Remus saved my life." Austin explained simply before heading over to a bookshelf.

Severus gripped the girls' arm and spun her around to face him, "He's mad at you because of it?"

"I'm not sure. He just doesn't know what to think about it, I guess." Austin shrugged again as she tried to pull her arm away.

"You deserve better than him." Severus whispered lowly as he pulled her closer.

Austin cocked her head to the side again and smiled softly, "What are you talkin about, Sev?"

"I mean that you deserve someone who will actually care for you. I don't want to see you get hurt." Severus scuffed the toe of his shoe on the ground.

Austin felt touched that Severus thought this way. It was always difficult for Severus to explain his feelings and even harder for him to voice them. Austin stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Severus. "Thank you, Sev, but right now he's the only one whose heart can possibly be mine to win."

Austin pulled back when she saw the time on her watch. "Do you need to be somewhere?" Severus questioned as she started gathering her things quickly into her bag.

"Yep, Ashlee is wanting to yell at me some more and I think Sirius is about to kill her last nerve." Austin shook her head before swinging her bag onto her shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, Austin took her leave and left Severus standing in the back of the library kicking himself.


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**Chapter Eleven**_

"_Guess this little bitty living room ain't gonna look like much_

_When the lights go down and we move the couch_

_It's gonna be more than enough_

_For my two left feet and our two hearts beatin'_

_Nobody's gonna see us go crazy_

_So baby, why don't we just dance?"_

_- Josh Turner_

* * *

Austin frowned as she stared down at her books. She was so tired, but there was no way she would be able to sleep yet. St. Mungo's had finally sent their consent for her to work in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. The only problem was that with her work, that left less time for homework and studying for N.E.W.T's. The blond American witch rubbed her eyes after she threw her pen down on the table. Austin thought she would die a few times this past year and now it seemed that she would die from work overload.

"You look like you may need this more than me." A man's voice chuckled from somewhere above her.

Austin tilted her head back and saw Remus Lupin standing behind her chair with a cup of what looked like hot chocolate in his hands. "Ya know I'd like some, Rem, but you always snarl at people who try to take your chocolate." Austin smirked up at him.

"That's why I brought two mugs." Remus winked before sitting down beside her in another chair and sat down a mug.

"And this is why you are always my favorite." Austin smiled tiredly before leaning over to give the young werewolf a small kiss.

Remus hummed as he leaned back in his chair and looked over the table in front of her. She knew that it looked like a mess. With her internship with Madam Pomfrey, she was given an assignment every time that she needed to go over and have turned in by the next weekend. Those files were spread around the table and all of her class notes and books were opened and rifled through. Austin was pretty sure that she wouldn't know which notes went with which books by the end of the week.

"I think you need to take a break." Remus stated simply before standing up from his chair after another drink from his hot chocolate.

"If I take a break, I won't wanna continue to work and I have to get all of this done." Austin responded quickly as he grabbed her hands.

"I promise not to take you away from your work for that long, Austin." Remus chuckled and proceeded to pull her out of her chair and into his arms.

She thought about fighting him but decided against it since his arms were very comfortable after being enveloped in a hard wooden chair. He led her backwards towards the couch and fell backwards on it.

Austin let out a loud laugh as she fell on top of him. "Remus! What the hell?" Austin laughed as she leaned up from his chest and looked at his grinning face.

She could hardly be angry with him. He had placed them right in front of the fire and was now proceeding to pull a story book from off the floor, "I decided it would be nice if we just cuddled in front of the fire while I read to you." Remus grinned and looked into her brown eyes, "Unless you want to do something else?"

Austin laughed before glancing up and out a window. The full moon was in three days. Wait…three days? Austin glanced back down at him and noticed that her little werewolf wasn't even acting as if he were in pain or felt the transformation coming. She remembered something about this type of reaction, but Remus was waiting for her to settle back down so he could start reading to her.

"A'right, let's get this over with so I can finish my work and go to bed." Austin smiled before settling her head beneath Remus' chin so he could hold the book above them both and read.

"There was once a far off land and in that land lived a young woman who tried to challenge the king—"

* * *

Remus had finished the story long after Austin had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled softly at the woman that clung to the front of his shirt in her sleep. He rolled so she was at the back of the couch and he was at the edge. With a flick of his wrist, the fire was extinguished and a blanket covered their forms. He wondered for a moment if he shouldn't wake her to send her to her own bed or at least carry her to his. However, his eyes began to droop as soon as she moved her body closer to his and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

He awoke far before the sun even rose to someone poking him in the arm. Remus cracked an eye open and glanced at Austin. She was still sleeping soundly in his arms and so he knew the threat came from elsewhere. Remus bared his teeth and snarled as he turned his head to look into bright blue eyes.

"Don't you dare growl at me, wolf. I'm here to make sure that Austin's okay." Ashlee Stanton crossed her arms before wrinkling her nose, "I just didn't want to wake her because she usually gets violent."

Remus lowered his upper lip and blinked towards the window. He could never understand how Austin was able to tell the time just by the way the sky looked, but decided that it didn't matter at the moment. "Austin is fine. I had to pull her away from her work so she was able to actually relax and sleep for a while." Remus explained before pulling slightly away from the limp form of the woman in question.

"I'd like to talk to you in private, Mr. Lupin, if you wouldn't mind." Ashlee nodded towards the entrance to the common room.

Remus cocked his head as he slowly slipped off the couch and placed a pillow in Austin's now empty arms. She clutched it to her chest and grumbled slightly in her sleep. Remus smiled before moving a lock of hair from her face and moving to follow the impatient Ashlee Stanton out of the common room.

"What is this about?" Remus question carefully as they stopped right outside of the Fat Lady's portrait which hid the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I wanted to show you something," Ashlee stated simply as she pulled a file out of the bag on her arm.

Remus opened the file and looked at the papers that lined it. He could tell that it was some sort of medical test and knew that it was a DNA test. He also knew that the results were positive since it was stamped at the top. The very last page was hand written and explained that there was no way the results could be true and there not be a change. Remus didn't understand a word that he read and turned to look at the first page again. The name was marked out so no one would know who the test had been run on.

"Is this some sort of joke? What is this?" Remus responded as he thrust the file back at Ashlee.

"I don't expect you to understand everything that I've done in my life and I really don't care if you approve of it or not. This file contains the DNA records of Austin. She is positive for the werewolf gene but it has yet to actually activate. What this data tells me is that there is something going on in her blood and the rest of her DNA." Ashlee shrugged her shoulders lightly and placed the file back into her bag, "I am guessing that if I were to look at your DNA and compare it to hers' there would be something different that could lead me to an answer."

"All of this, this entire conversation, is just to get me to give you some DNA?" Remus growled lowly before turning towards the portrait hole. "If you would excuse me, Miss Stanton, I need to go and wake Austin up so she can go up to her room."

"You don't get it, do you?" Ashlee questioned as she reached forward to take hold of Remus' arm. "I don't care about your DNA or being polite to you. I only care that Austin is kept safe. I made a promise to her grandfather that I would watch out for her and I will not break that promise. If that means that I need your DNA, then so be it. If that means I have to kill everyone in the school, so be it. Don't you see, Mr. Lupin? I don't give a shit about any of you. Only Austin Cross matters and you will never understand how important she is to the future of your race."

Remus snorted as he turned around with a glare on his face, "I understand completely. I have been with her more often since the last full moon and I do not feel the effects of the approaching one. She is the cure for my infliction and she doesn't even know it. She doesn't realize the effect she has on me, on everyone here. Does she even know that you are protecting her out of some strange promise you made with her grandfather? Does she know that you are running these tests on her?"

Ashlee glared now and turned on her heel, "Feel lucky, Mr. Lupin, that I only kill the dangerous werewolves. You are impeding the process of protecting Austin and if you get in my way in wolf form, I may have no choice but to kill you."

Remus watched as the black haired American hunter left him standing outside in the dark corridor. A small chill had run up his spine at her threat, but he knew she would never act on it. She would never hurt Austin that way unless there was no Austin present at the time. Remus shook his head and re-entered the common room, trying to put his mind at ease even though the words and images on the pages of the file he recently looked at would not leave his mind.

* * *

Austin stirred as she heard someone call her name. Her eyes squeezed shut before she opened them slightly. The common room came into blurry focus and Remus' face came into focus shortly thereafter. "What's wrong?" Austin mumbled out before rolling onto her back on the couch.

"Well, I thought you may want to go up to your own bed. However, seeing as you wish to stay on the couch for the rest of the night, I will leave you alone." Remus chuckled at her.

Austin smiled tiredly before opening her eyes completely and shaking her head. "I'll get up and go to bed. It's your fault I even fell asleep down here anyway."

The American witch sat up off the couch with help from Remus and moved to stand, but a sharp pain in her stomach caused her to fall back onto the cushions. "What the hell? I thought that had stopped." Austin groaned as she leaned backwards.

"Let me see it." Remus demanded as he kneeled in front of her.

"Nope, not happenin. It's just the pain from the full moon comin up. I'll be fine." Austin brushed the hands of the young werewolf away from her.

"You're being stubborn, you know?" Remus sighed but left her stomach alone for the time being. "Whatever it is, it can't be as bad as the scars I have all over me."

Austin did not comment, she just stood from her seat and decided that it was time to gather her things and go to her room. "I don't wanna talk about it, Rem. Meet me down here in the morning to go to breakfast?"

Remus nodded as he stood up as well and placed a simple kiss on her forehead. "Of course, Austin. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Rem." Austin smiled before gathering her healers' files and heading up her stair case.

Once Austin was in her own bed without Remus next to her, she found that it was difficult to sleep. She woke up many times from nightmares and knew that she was hardly going to get any sleep. Finally, at four in the morning, Austin decided to get up and see about the homework that she had to finish.

Austin glanced over her finished transfiguration essay with a small smile on her face before she glanced over at the clock at her bed side. She had another hour before Lily began to stir. It was now five thirty in the morning. Austin gathered herself and moved to head towards the bathrooms. She would need to shower and dress before she could meet with Remus this morning.

As Austin passed by the shower stall she had almost died in. She stopped to stare at the white walls once more. She could not help but remember the color of her blood on that white. It was such a strong contrast, bright red against stark white. Austin closed her eyes and turned away to head to the stall in the back.

Her shower wasn't as calming as she would have liked. She had to wash each scar and make sure that she rinsed them perfectly. Austin frowned as she moved two fingers across the pink puckered scar on her left wrist. These were the only scars besides the ones on her stomach that would not heal. Each scar that marred her skin was either self-made or made by silver. Austin frowned deeper as she stepped from her shower and began to dry her body.

She pulled a brush through her sunshine hair before pulling it back into a chignon. It was hardly a day to worry too much about her looks. Austin smirked to herself as she stepped into her robes and had just finished brushing her teeth when Lily came into the bathroom.

"Why are you up so early, Austin?" Lily yawned before coming to the mirror to brush her own teeth.

Austin placed her toothbrush back in her bag and smirked, "Why do ya think I'm up early and you're not up late?"

Lily rolled her eyes before spitting out her mouthful of toothpaste. "You need to be less happy in the morning." The red head yawned before rinsing her mouth out.

Austin only laughed before she moved back into the bed room to put her shoes on for the day. When she glanced out the window, she smiled slightly. The sun was up and the birds were chirping already. Maybe it would be a good day after all. Austin chuckled at her bipolar attitude before grabbing her book bag and heading down to the common room to meet up with Remus.

She saw the brown haired boy sitting on the couch going through a book and jotting down a few notes. She didn't bother to sneak up him, she just paused at the bottom of the stairs and looked at him. He was so handsome and he never even noticed it about himself. Remus Lupin was the best man she had met outside of her family and she felt her heart flutter as she thought what it would be like to be with Remus forever. Austin smiled to herself before shaking her head.

That was when she realized that Remus was not paying attention to anything around him. Austin smiled before she tiptoed across the common room and placed her hands over Remus' eyes. The young werewolf jumped slightly but as Austin moved her head over his shoulder, she could see the smile that was growing bigger on his face.

"Who would try something like this while I was studying? Hmm…is it James?" Remus suggested. Austin tried to stifle a laugh as he continued, "No? Then it has to be Sirius because sweet little Austin would never do something like this."

Austin squealed as Remus flipped her over the couch and into his lap. Her hands had moved so they were behind his head now instead of covering his face, "Good morning to you too." Austin smiled up at him.

"Hmmm, yes, this probably is a good morning." Remus confirmed before reaching down to kiss Austin lightly on the lips. "Now, it's time to get some food in you or else you'll try to kill all of us."

Austin swatted his shoulder before slowly getting off his lap, "I think Sirius and James may kill someone before I do when it comes to food, Rem."

Remus laughed and the two students left the common room with both bags slung over one of Remus' shoulders. As they walked, Austin felt Remus play with the fingers of her hand that he held. She smiled and couldn't believe that he was taking her even after everything she had done and everything that he now knew about her.

"What are we, Remus?" Austin whispered as they walked through the still quiet halls.

"What do you mean?" Remus hummed lightly.

Austin smiled at the little quirk. She had noticed that he always hummed his words when he thought someone may be talking about his lycanthropy. She pushed him slightly with her side before laughing, "I'm talkin about us, Rem. We hold hands, we kiss, we cuddle, and we even slept on the couch together last night for most of it. What are we?"

Remus was silent for a moment as they continued to walk. Austin could tell that he was deep in thought, but that idea worried her more than anything else. She didn't want him to talk himself out of anything and she most certainly didn't want to be told that he wasn't interested in her and she was only a little fling. Austin held her breath as Remus began to speak once more.

"Perhaps we should discuss this when the full moon isn't approaching, Austin. I know that you would like an answer today, possibly immediately, but with the full moon coming in a couple of nights, my mind isn't thinking rationally." Remus stated quietly before squeezing her hand, "I promise we will talk about where we want our relationship to go."

Austin only nodded, fearful that Remus really was trying to talk himself out of this. She didn't allow him to see her emotions in her eyes, so she put on a smile and nodded her head, "A'right, if you promise then."

Remus smiled and she couldn't see anything in his eyes that would indicate he actually thought she was feeling rejected, "Promise."


	13. Chapter Twelve

_**Chapter Twelve **_

"_My chances weren't good, she was way out of my reach_

_How could she ever fall for some ol' boy like me_

_But here she lies asleep tonight in these arms of mine_

_And that goes to show angels fall sometimes"_

_- Josh Turner_

* * *

Austin left Remus after breakfast so she could run to the hospital wing. Remus was now waiting in double potions with an open seat next to him reserved for Austin. He was hoping that she would be coming in, but as the clock grew nearer to the start of class, she never came. Remus turned in his chair to look at James and Lily who were sitting at the same table while Sirius and Peter sat at the table behind them.

"How was Austin when you saw her this morning in Ancient Runes, Lily?" Remus questioned quietly.

"She seemed fine. She did leave early because a message came to her from Dumbledore. She's probably just with him talking about her internship with Madam Pomfrey." Lily smiled encouragingly, but Remus saw the concern in her green eyes.

"Austin's a fighter, Moony. You don't need to worry too much and she's been taking her medicine. She'll be fine." James nodded his head before leaning back in his chair.

Remus turned back around to his desk and settled back down. He continued to think of Austin and if she really was okay. He knew that she had been upset with him over his answer this morning. However, Remus didn't know what to tell her in response to her question. Austin wanted to know if they really were in a relationship or if they were just going to play with each other's emotions for the rest of their time at Hogwarts. How could Remus answer that if he feared he could actually hurt her one day?

The young werewolf closed his eyes and watched as the potions professor, Slughorn, walked into the room and began to lecture. Remus ignored the qualities of wolfsbane. He already knew all about this particular herb and was not very interested in it any longer.

"Miss Cross, how nice of you to join us!" Slughorn announced loudly to the entire room.

Remus jumped in his seat and turned to look at the classroom door. Austin was standing there with Ashlee Stanton at her back. They both looked upset and each tried to keep the other in their line of sight. Remus narrowed his eyes in confusion before Austin began to walk towards his table.

"Sorry, Professor. I got caught up in Professor Dumbledore's office. He said he'd send you an owl if you didn't believe me." Austin commented simply before sitting down in her chair.

Unlike the other students that did well in potions or any other class or had an interesting past or were the least bit exotic, Slughorn didn't like Austin. Remus couldn't put his finger on it since Slughorn even liked him. Something about Austin just caused Slughorn to dislike her, but he always remembered her name which was impressive.

"I will do just that, Miss Cross. Remus, would you please fill her in on what we were talking about today?" Slughorn stated curtly before turning back to his chalk board to continue to put potions instructions on the board.

"Wolfsbane." Remus said simply and Austin rolled her eyes.

"Of course, he always talks for a long time about stupid ingredients. Why is he allowed to teach again?" Austin whispered under her breath.

"He is your teacher, Tinny. Please show some respect." Ashlee grumbled as she sat down near the end of the table.

Austin ignored the other American witch and began to pull ingredients towards her as Remus started to prepare their cauldron. Ashlee continued to sit at the end of the table without saying a word as the other two worked. Remus glanced up continuously to catch Sirius looking back at the assorted group.

Remus knew that Sirius had some form of a crush on the werewolf hunter, but he was being careful about it. Sirius probably received the same look from Ashlee that was given to all the boys in the school. Ashlee Stanton was not here for a relationship, she was here on business.

"Who would your friend be, Remus?" Slughorn's loud voice came from the aisle next to Remus.

"This is Miss Ashlee Stanton, from America. She is here to visit Austin." Remus responded quickly before looking to the hunter, "Miss Stanton, this is Professor Slughorn."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, professor." Ashlee smiled demurely before holding out her hand.

"Yes, yes. If you are not a student, I ask that you leave my classroom." Slughorn stated before he turned and left the table.

"I really wish I could hit him right now." Austin glowered as she ground unicorn horn in her bowl.

Ashlee stood briskly from her chair and placed a hand on Austin's shoulder. Remus felt Austin shift away from her friend before she glanced up and nodded her head. "I will see you later in the day, then." Ashlee smiled before walking from the room.

The room was silent except for the mild whispers and the simmering of cauldrons. Remus continued to glance at Austin until she put the last ingredient into the cauldron. Austin put all of her things down before turning to Remus.

"Did Ashlee threaten you?"

Remus jumped slightly and turned his eyes towards the blond witch, "What do you mean?"

"Don't try to hide it, Rem. The Fat Lady went to Dumbledore. That's where I've been for most of the mornin. I just want to know because Ashlee won't tell me if she did. All we have right now is the Fat Lady sayin that a threat was there and she got worried about you." Austin explained in a quiet whisper.

"We were just talking that night, Austin. It's nothing to be alarmed about." Remus smiled as he placed a hand on hers. "Trust me, she can't do anything with Dumbledore here."

Austin pulled her hand away and glared, "Did she threaten you?"

Remus was shocked as he looked at the blond woman before him. Her eyes were glaring at him, her mouth set in a straight line. Remus couldn't remember if Austin had ever looked at him like this before. He sighed and looked at their potion, "Can this wait for a more private setting?"

"Okay, I'll allow that. And, Rem, I'm sorry that I got angry. It's just-"

"You don't need to explain, I know what day it is." Remus smiled and winked at the double meaning to his words.

Austin's face grew red and she turned away from him to glance at the table behind her. She ignored Remus for the rest of the class period.

Remus followed a fuming Austin out of the dungeons and towards the Great Hall. Perhaps he shouldn't have teased her with only a few more minutes of class left. Remus mused over how Austin would tussle her hair each time she would groan her frustration. He also found it slightly amusing that everyone who was in her way to the Great Hall would hurry to get inside once they looked at her face. Remus knew he would be severely beaten if he didn't control his enjoyment when she finally turned on him. This thought just made him smile wider.

"She's going to kill you." Lily sing-songed before walking towards the Gryffindor table.

Remus sat next to Austin and passed her the cranberry juice as was their normal routine. She took it and passed him three pieces of roast beef using her own fork and knife to hold them. He looked up to see Sirius and Peter watching him intently while James tried unsuccessfully to get Lily's attention away from a fourth year girl sitting near them.

"Lily, if you don't say hello to him or somethin, I'm gonna have to hit him." Austin stated in a very sweet voice that sent chills down Remus' spine.

Remus knew this tone. Austin was annoyed now, very annoyed. He also knew that if he didn't tell her something soon about what happened with Ashlee, she would probably never speak with him again. Remus tried to eat his food, but it all tasted dry.

"Potter, I'm busy at the moment. If you keep pestering me, I'll have to take away your dessert." Lily stated simply before going back to her conversation.

Conversation was quiet after this and didn't pick back up until Austin glanced at Remus ten minutes later. "Will you walk to the lake with me?"

Remus glanced at her. She seemed calmer now. Perhaps she wouldn't be drowning him in that lake after all. He smiled and nodded his head, "Of course, Austin."

* * *

Austin knew that Remus was trying to be brave about the threat, but she was scared. Ashlee Stanton was known to follow through with her threats and Austin knew that it wouldn't be long before Ashlee did follow through. Austin was silent on the walk to the lake. She wanted to be sure that they were away from the castle and any prying ears before anything else was said.

Remus took her hand in his larger one and began to lead her over to a tree that over looked the lake. It was the same tree that Severus had been tortured by in their fifth year. It was a bad memory because it was when Lily and Severus stopped being friends. However, Austin was beginning to think that Lily had the right idea.

Severus didn't want to be around her as often now. She didn't understand what his problem was. She couldn't even get him to sit still long enough so she could ask him what was wrong. Austin frowned slightly before she found herself on the ground with Remus sitting in front of her.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Austin." Remus said with a gentle smile in his eyes while his scarred face remained expressionless.

"It's not your fault, Rem. I shouldn'ta gotten as upset as I did. I'm just annoyed lately and with all the work I have to get done before the next full moon is just drivin me up a wall." Austin sighed before she reached to clutch at his hands, "But you need to tell me if Ashlee threatened you."

It was Remus' turn to sigh. He turned his face away from her and out towards the lake. The Giant Squid was doing some sort of dance in the water that caused his tentacles to come up out of the water. Austin couldn't help but smile at the aquatic animals' game. It was a strange but normal thing, because in Austin's life she wasn't given much normalcy.

"She told me that she would kill me if I didn't stop getting in her way of protecting you." Remus finally whispered to the noon sky.

Austin jumped and looked back at him, "She threatened to kill ya?"

"Yes, she said that I was not helping her with protecting you. She said that I could kill you because I would forget one day to leave when it was a full moon. She said that I was a threat to you and if I was going to be a threat, she would have to kill me to keep you safe." Remus explained in a rush before squeezing Austin's hands, "I don't want you to get mad over this, Austin. She makes a very valid point."

"She doesn't, though. That's what neither of ya understand. You aren't the only one who remembers when the full moon is. I feel its approach every single month and wonder if that will be the day that I end up turnin myself. I know it will happen one day, but I don't know what day it will be, what full moon will cause it." Austin shook her head with a small smile, "I think ya both worry too much."

"And you're okay with her threatening me now? After everything you put me through today?" Remus teased lightly before leaning closer to the American witch.

"No, I'm not okay with her threatening you. She'll have to deal with the fact that I got other friends besides her and that all of them will protect me in their own ways. Right now, you are protecting me emotionally, and that's just fine." Austin grinned in return before Remus placed a gentle kiss on her mouth.

She was always amazed at how innocent Remus was with her. He never asked if she wanted a more physical relationship, but she knew how hard it had to be for him. Austin had noticed that both female and male werewolves have a higher sexual desire than regular humans, but Remus always kept his in check. She admired him for it and couldn't understand how she had gotten so lucky.

The bell rang to signify the end of the lunch period. Remus had a meeting with Madam Pince about possibly working in the library for the summer after the school year ended. Austin on the other hand knew that Severus Snape had a free period at this time and she was planning on cornering him in the library.

"Meet you in the common room tonight?" Austin questioned as they reached the library.

"I have patrol duty tonight. Are you not going to dinner?" Remus responded as they stepped to the side to finish their conversation in hushed whispers.

"I'm havin dinner with Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. We're going to talk about my future and all that stuff." Austin shrugged her shoulders and smiled slightly, "Come by if you're goin that way tonight?"

"Of course and I'll even bring you both a mug of hot chocolate." Remus smiled softly before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Austin watched as the werewolf walked away and towards the desk where Madam Pince always sat to observe the library's patrons. Once they were gone, however, Austin immediately headed to the back section of the large room and towards the table that Severus always sat at. However, she was in for a shock when she found the last book case in the row separating her from a group of boys.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Author's Note**

**This update will be the last three installments of _Just a Kiss. _I hope that you all enjoy. Thank you for sticking with me!**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

"_Today I made the worst mistake_

_I put my trust into someone I don't know_

_And now I know because you've done everything possible to me_

_Made me so upset"_

_- Adema_

* * *

Austin couldn't believe it. She had already related the story to Lily countless times as they sat in their room after classes. Of course Lily was taking the news far easier, but Austin was having problems. The American witch shook her head as she fell backwards onto Lily's bed and played with the locket at her neck.

"I don't understand, Lils. He told me last summer that he wasn't gonna join them! What the hell happened to that promise?" Austin grumbled as she stared at the dusty red hangings tied to the posts of the bed.

"Did he actually promise, though?" Lily asked as she put away her cleaned uniforms and clothes.

"Not really, he didn't say it, but I thought it was implied!" Austin sat up quickly to jump off the bed. "Remind me not to move so fast, please."

Austin wobbled on her feet as the blood rushed away from her head. Once the world stopped spinning, she went to find her shoes. "Austin, don't tell me that you are going to go find him and yell at him tonight." Lily sighed and put emphasis on her words by closing the lid of her trunk.

"Not tonight, I have to meet with Pomfrey. I just thought I'd get all my stuff ready while we complain about this." Austin smiled and began to pack her bag.

Lily shook her head and took her turn of sitting on her bed, "You're the one complaining here. I was the one to tell you to be careful with him."

"He still betrayed both of us, Lils. You never thought he'd go and do this either." Austin dropped her voice to a dramatic undertone.

"Austin, speak right when you're upset. The only time you get this dramatic is when you are about to have an emotional breakdown and do something stupid because of it." Lily whispered softly with a smile, "He betrayed us, yes, but there isn't anything we can do about it. He's been friends with those boys the entire time we've been at Hogwarts. Of course he's going to join up with them."

"You don't understand!" Austin threw her bag down as she turned towards the window near her bed, "He's too good to be a damn Death Eater!"

"Who's a Death Eater?" a new voice came from the doorway.

Austin turned quickly to find the other American witch standing at the door. She tried not to glare at Ashlee, but it was almost impossible. Ashlee didn't seem to show any signs of the altercation that occurred just that morning. The blond headed witch turned back towards the window and shook her head.

"Austin's just being over dramatic since she saw one of her friends with a lot of Death Eater's children. She's jumping to conclusions again." Lily sighed and the turning of a page could be heard through the quiet room.

Austin wasn't upset that her fears and accusations were being played down and thrown to the side at the moment. Ashlee Stanton did not need to know the affairs of Severus Snape. Austin frowned as she picked up her bag again. "Am I really being over dramatic?" Austin chuckled lightly before throwing the bag over her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Lils. You were readin and I just came in here ragin because of stupid assumptions."

"Tinny, your assumptions usually aren't wrong. What is going on?" Ashlee questioned as she came farther into the room.

"Nothing, I'm bein stupid." Austin returned easily before heading towards the door, "I'll be back late tonight. Pomfrey and I have a meetin and we're going to have dinner together."

"Have fun, don't wake up Alice when you come in. Her parents are coming by tomorrow to take her and Frank to Hogsmeade." Lily perked up at that.

Before Lily could try to capture Ashlee's attention with that subject, however, the werewolf hunter grabbed Austin's wrist. "I'm going to walk you." It wasn't a suggestion or an offer…Ashlee was demanding this.

Austin tried not to narrow her eyes as she moved away, "If you have to."

The two Americans left the room in silence and walked out into the Fat Lady's corridor. After a few turns and a couple hidden passages, Austin stopped and turned towards Ashlee. They were in the passage with the trick stair. Ashlee hadn't had to walk down this particular stair well before so Austin knew there was an escape option for her.

"Austin, what's the matter with you?"

"You really have to ask that? I thought you were the one making threats." Austin glowered now as she turned to lean against one of the walls, "Why did you do it?"

Ashlee went to lean on the wall right in front of Austin before shaking her head in disgust, "You don't understand. I am here to protect you from werewolves, Austin. I am doing my duty."

"Remus is my friend just like James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter and anyone else I was to befriend in my lifetime. You aren't my only friend anymore, Ashlee. I know you want to protect me, but you have to remember that the rest of my friends want the same thing." Austin stated simply, trying not to yell.

"They can't protect you the same way that I can. I know how to fight your enemies off."

"Werewolves aren't my only enemy!" Austin snapped before deciding this was a bad place to stop for this conversation, "I'll deal with this later. I'm already late for my meetin."

Austin left her first real friend behind in the stairwell as she hurried down the stairs. The blond woman didn't understand what was really happening to everyone around her. Ashlee started threatening Remus, she may have ruined her relationship with Remus when she asked where they were going, and now Severus was joining the ranks of the Death Eaters. What the hell did Austin Cross do to deserve a day like this?

* * *

Remus wasn't able to come up with an answer to Austin's question that night as he walked towards the Hospital Wing with two mugs of hot chocolate. He was hoping that Austin would have forgotten about the question. When he pushed the doors open with his back, however, he almost dropped the hot drinks.

Austin Cross was wearing Healer's robes of a light blue color to signify she was an intern and even had on a little cap that went with it. Her face was alight with awe and glee as she rushed around the wing, putting things in proper position and bringing potions to a few of the patients. Remus wouldn't get this vision out of his head without a very cold shower later.

"Austin?" Remus's voice cracked slightly on the familiar name and felt heat rising to his cheeks.

Austin turned away from a second year girl to look at the door, "Hey, Rem. Ooh! You did bring the hot coco! I thought you were just jokin! Madam Pomfrey's in her office. Mine's next door to hers, if you wanna wait in there. I'm almost done here."

Remus didn't bother to speak again, he was afraid of what he'd say or the fact that he'd growl. Instead, he gave a curt nod and walked towards the back of the wing to deposit one hot chocolate with Madam Pomfrey and take the other to Austin's new office.

The young werewolf glanced around at the small room. It looked like it had once been a private bedroom for people who had to stay weeks at a time. There was a bed in the corner with curtains that could be drawn for privacy. A small desk sat next to a window and three cauldrons sitting on shelves. A cabinet, Remus assumed, held a variety of potions ingredients and possibly already brewed potions. A fire was going in the hearth with a cauldron bubbling happily atop the flames. Remus had just settled himself down in the only chair behind the desk when Austin came sweeping in with three rolls of parchment.

"St. Mungo's apparently really likes my work. Madam Pomfrey has been giving them reports on me and everything I've been doin here. They decided that I was doin so well that I deserved to actually have real intern robes! Remus, I'm a damn intern for real now!" Austin's smile broke across her face and her chocolate eyes lit up to turn them more of a wheat color as she twirled around the room.

"That's brilliant, Austin!" Remus shared in her glory before she finally put the parchment on her desk and sat on the edge of it. "I'm guessing that your evening has been very good then?"

"Very much so, yeah. I'm going to be workin in here a lot more than normal though. Dumbledore thinks it's great. With our friends, though, you're the only one that knows." Austin took her hot chocolate and swirled it around in her cup, "I should be gettin off in just a couple more minutes if Pomfrey don't need me for anything."

Remus looked up at her as she took a sip of her drink. He always loved how she would close her eyes and hum in pleasure at the first sip of chocolate. She would swallow it slowly with her head tilted slightly back so he could always see the workings of her throat. Remus felt a primal growl almost rip through his chest before he swallowed it back down roughly. He stood from his seat and wrapped his hands around Austin's hips in one simple movement.

Her eyes opened quickly as she sat her chocolate down next to her. Austin said nothing as Remus moved between her legs and brought his mouth to hers. This kiss was nothing like the others. Their bodies were closer and Remus was not as gentle as before. Austin let out a gentle moan as Remus nipped at her bottom lip. This just made him move her to the edge of the desk.

A knock at the door had them pull apart. Remus didn't remember when Austin had secured her legs around his waist, but she scurried to remove herself from him and fix her hair. Both Gryffindors tried to smooth out their appearances, but their lips were swollen and Remus knew that if he didn't sit down and let the desk hide him, there would be explaining to do.

Austin opened the door casually and Remus was envious at how well she could act like nothing happened. Pomfrey was standing at the door, "You're free to go, Austin. I am expecting you back tomorrow night after dinner to help me."

"Thanks, Ma'am. I'll be here." Austin nodded her head quickly as she began to unhook the front of her blue robes. Her Hogwarts uniform, minus the robes that went with those, was on underneath and this just made Remus inwardly groan. He had forgotten how shapely her legs were from not seeing them without cloth over them. He tried not to let on how tight his pants were getting as Austin turned to gather her chocolate and him.

Once Pomfrey left, Remus tried to reach out for Austin again. However, she danced away from his grasp with a light giggle. "Austin, where are you going?" Remus growled as she headed for the door.

"If you want to know, you'll need to catch me." Austin gave a wicked grin before dumping her chocolate down in the trashcan, mug and all, before rushing from her office.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

"_She's been here long enough to see  
That I'm no saint by now  
Every mornin' I wake up surprised  
To find her still around_

_The love that she gives to me  
Could be no truer sign  
Every now and then  
Angels fall sometimes__"_

_- Josh Turner_

* * *

Austin frowned. She had lost track of time since she became Madam Pomfrey's intern. She hadn't even realized how fast time had gone by. She had been an intern for two months now and the end of term was just in two weeks. Austin snuggled back into the chest of Remus as they lounged on his bed going through pamphlets of notes for the N.E.W.T.'s that were coming up next week. James and Sirius were busy playing games in a corner and Peter was taking a nap curled up on his bed.

Everything was quiet other than the slight chuckles from James and Sirius and the quiet snores coming from Peter. Austin was content and happy as she flipped through her notes and Remus seemed to be content as well with his legs on either side of her. However, she felt as if something was wrong.

Austin tilted her head back with a soft smile as Remus lowered his parchment to look down at her. "When is the next full moon?" She questioned softly as her chocolate eyes sparkled.

"It's at the end of the week, thankfully." Remus muttered before looking away.

Remus had been becoming more cautious with her with every full moon. Didn't he remember that she could transform too? Well, not yet, but some time in her future. "That's only in four days," Austin frowned before moving to sit in front of Remus. "W-what does it feel like? When you transform?"

Remus' honeyed eyes widened as he looked back at her. Austin knew it was a very morbid question and that it probably wasn't the best thing to ask at a time like this. James and Sirius even quieted in the corner.

"Will you two leave and take Peter with you, please?" Remus croaked out as he turned away to look at them.

When the three boys were gone, Austin was fiddling with the frayed knees in Remus' only pair of jeans. She knew that he was watching her intently, trying to figure out why she was asking about his transformations and what was going through her head at this very moment. Remus' hand came to take hers from his jeans and she finally turned her paled face to look at him.

"Why do you want to know all of this, Austin? Are you…are you frightened of being with me?" Remus questioned softly, his eyes now leaving her face.

Austin felt a smile tug at her lips as she reached out with her free hand to turn his scarred face back to hers, "Did you just say we were together? I didn't think ya'd come up with anythin." Austin was teasing him, trying to make him smile and not worry that he wasn't worthy of her. It wasn't working.

"Only if you realize that just randomly snogging me in the corridors and broom closets is completely different from dating a werewolf. Austin, you don't understand how the Ministry here is with my kind. They're horrible." Remus pulled away from her and sat up, her previous question forgotten now.

"I do know, Rem. Mr. Burnings is a werewolf here and he ain't doin too peachy either. He was arrested the other day because he wasn't plannin on doin as the Ministry says anymore. They decided he went rogue and took him in. Beatrice owled me the other day to tell me, she don't know what the Auror's are plannin ta do with him yet, though. That's the good thing." Austin sighed before shaking her head. Yes, she was upset that the only father figure she had left was now gone and was probably going to be killed. She was very upset about it, but right now Remus needed someone to bring his self-esteem back up, "Listen, Rem, I know all the hardships that werewolves go through. I understand it and I wanna be there with you when it starts happenin to you. I think I may be goin through it too."

This last sentence brought Remus back and he was immediately back on the bed and holding her face between his hands, "What are you on about, Austin? I thought you weren't going to be changing."

Austin frowned and turned her eyes towards his chin so she didn't have to look in his eyes. She just knew that he would look at her differently because she was turning. He never wanted her to; that much was clear. She closed her eyes as she felt the burn of tears. She wouldn't cry over this!

"I never said I wouldn't change, I just said I didn't know when. I can feel somethin in my gut, it tightens up every day and I feel like I'm gonna be sick. I don't like it, but I know the signs. I'm not an intern Healer for nothin." Austin tried to smile but she knew it looked horribly sad as she looked up at Remus.

There was pain in his honey eyes…and was that disgust as he let go of her face? Was he disgusted with her? Austin made to stand off the bed and he didn't stop her. She felt as if her heart were breaking as she walked towards the window, wishing he would say something. She couldn't even bare to look at him in case he was looking at her with condemnation.

Austin had always wanted to transform when she was little. Her brothers made it look fun and like a blessing. She felt cursed that she didn't change, but now Remus was making all of those memories seem horrible. He was making her feel dirty and cursed and…and…and every other bad thing in the world. Austin hadn't noticed when her tears began to fall, but when they did Remus was there to catch them.

He pulled her to his chest in his strong and sure hands, wiping the salty water from her cheeks and attempting to comfort her by rocking them back and forth in some strange dance. Austin listened to his heartbeat, which was always fast when she was pressed against it, and tried to slow her tear flow.

"I promise that I'll be there for you when you change, Austin. I won't let you go through it alone." Remus muttered as he placed a kiss atop her head.

Austin was shocked, shocked enough that she was able to stop her tears and look up at him. "Don't you hate me now?" She whispered and she could feel her voice crack over the word _hate_.

Remus chuckled as he kissed her forehead, "How could I hate you? You've done nothing wrong. I was just surprised before."

Austin felt as if her heart was breaking all over again, but she realized that it was just swelling. Immediately she grabbed ahold to the back of Remus' neck and brought his lips forcefully down upon her own. A growl escaped from Remus' chest and that just caused her to press herself more firmly against him. They stumbled back until Remus fell backwards onto his bed with Austin sprawled on top of him.

Their tongues fought for dominance as Remus rolled them over so she was beneath him. Austin was surprised to find that she had no problem with being submissive. Remus pulled away from her and looked down. She knew immediately that Remus would not be taking advantage of her tonight even if she had initiated a very heated kiss. He gave her a soft smile and leaned down once more to place a gentle kiss upon her lips. Austin didn't allow him to get away too quickly, however, and they continued to kiss for quite a while.

* * *

Remus lay there with Austin and felt horrible. Of course he wanted to take their relationship farther, but in reality their relationship just began. He couldn't do that to her and that was why he stopped the kiss for the second time. He closed his eyes as he settled into the pillows with Austin.

"Holy shit, Rem! We forgot we kicked the boys out!" She exclaimed with a laugh a few minutes later as she sat up, "They'll think we _did _do somethin!"

Remus could hardly care as he watched her throw her head back. This simple action caused her sunshine hair to fly behind her, her neck muscles to tense, and her breasts to bounce beneath her top. He smiled at reached for her again, he just wanted to lay there a little longer.

Austin giggled as she scooted away from him and threw her legs over the side of the bed, "No, Rem! We gotta go and get 'em. Not to mention, I'm starvin! Ya think the house elves will give us any food?"

Austin Cross may be the death of him now. She was more potent at killing a male werewolf than silver condoms were. Remus smirked as that thought crossed his mind and grabbed for Austin's hand as she twirled towards the door. She was just too amazing for her own good and she brought out the best in him every day.

"We will have to see Madam Pomfrey about getting you tested. I don't want you coming to the Shack unless we know for certain you are turning this cycle." Remus stated calmly as he tried to smooth her hair down.

Austin smiled up at him, a new glow about her that made her look just like an angel. "Of course, Rem. Come on, though! I'm not jokin when I say I'm hungry. Feed me!" Austin complained as she pulled him towards the door.

"I'll feed you, alright." Remus grinned wickedly and chuckled as she yelped and darted out of the room.

Remus chased the blond witch down the stairs and finally caught her in the middle of the common room. She shrieked playfully as he spun her around. It was only after he had placed her back on her feet that he noticed they had an audience. Not the entire house, but most from their year.

"I'm not going to ask what you two were doing up there all this time, but I am going to ask that it wasn't on my bed," Peter said seriously which started everyone off into hysterics.

Austin disengaged herself from Remus and skipped to where Lily had been working on some sort of essay before they had entered the room. She immediately sat down and began to whisper something before a door sounded from upstairs.

The group quieted as Ashlee Stanton joined the party. Remus forced himself not to growl as he stepped closer to Austin. However, Stanton was coming straight for him with the angriest look on her face.

Austin was there immediately and knocked the werewolf hunter back with a growl ripping from her chest. That was when everyone noticed the silver dagger fly out of the dark haired witch's hand.

"Austin!"

Remus didn't know who yelled her name, all he knew was that he was now pushing Austin behind him as she tried to move him away from the murderous hunter.

"How dare you touch her after I told you to leave her alone? How dare you even look at her?" Ashlee yelled at the top of her lungs.

Remus could only be glad that it was lunch time and the entire school was down in the Great Hall or on their way to classes.

"What the hell are you doin, Ashlee?" Austin yelled right back, a threatening growl backing up her words. "If you hurt him in any way, you know I will have no choice but to kill you."

Ashlee stopped short as she turned her blue eyes on her friend. Remus didn't dare to breathe. Hurt was the first thing to appear in Ashlee's eyes and then there was indignation. "At the age of five I swore I would protect you. My father trained me so that one day you would know who you were and would be able to stop all this mess of crazy werewolves running around. Now I see that you are just like the rest of them." Ashlee sniffed slightly as she turned her face away from Austin, "I never thought that you would end up choosing some flea ridden half-breed over me."

That was when it clicked into place for Remus. Ashlee Stanton never reacted to any of Sirius' jokes or flirtations. Ashlee Stanton never looked at a boy at this school. Ashlee Stanton never showed any concern for anyone unless they were getting too close to Austin. Ashlee Stanton...was in love with Austin Cross.

It seemed as if the same thing crossed through Austin's mind because she moved away from Remus, shaking off his hand when he went to grab her. "You never had to pledge you'd protect me, Ashers. You never had to come here. I thought you'd like to know what was going on, help me get better, help me to understand what was goin on. I thought you'd be a friend to me." Austin was whispering her words in the quiet common room, "I never knew that ya felt this way. I didn't know that you would think hurtin the man that I did choose would make me love you the way you love me. I didn't know, Ashers, and I'm sorry for it…but I can't be who ya want me to be. I'm not that girl."

Ashlee turned her blue eyes back and hissed a final warning, but this time towards Austin, "Greyback won't stop hunting for you. It's your father's fault. You shouldn't have looked up to him and held him so high. He wasn't looking for a cure. He was looking for a way to cause all humans to be turned into werewolves."

Austin didn't move as Ashlee picked up her dagger and walked from the common room. Somehow, Remus knew that Ashlee Stanton would be leaving for good now and would never be back in Austin's life. That was when the shock subsided and she turned to face the room. Her usual chocolate brown eyes were turning a lighter shade with unshed tears. Remus moved swiftly to her side to help her to the sofa to sit down.

"She was just mad, she didn't mean any of that. Your father was looking for a cure." Lily whispered as she sat on the other side of Austin.

"No, she's right. I held Daddy up to high. That's why he wanted my blood all the time. He had to know what caused us to be able to transform so late in life without being bitten. He never tried to use the things that others did. He always tried strange stuff. She's right…Oh god, she's right." Austin leaned forward and placed her head in her hands, "I've had all his damn notes and all his damn letters and I never noticed it! How could I have been so stupid?"

Remus didn't know what to do for her, but Lily did. "You aren't stupid, Austin. You just weren't observant at the time. We all believe that our parents are too good to be true until it's too late. The truth slaps all of us in the face once in a-"

Austin stood up and turned around, her eyes flashing a dangerous gold that Remus knew too well. "You don't know, Lily! You aren't the daughter of a crazy man who gave his daughter up when she was only five years old! You don't understand what I go through each and every day!"

Everyone was silent until Remus stood and wrapped his arms around her small frame. He was confused, but he had a good idea of what was going on. "I will not let Greyback get you, Austin. Do you hear me? You will not go to him."

Austin gave a watery laugh before she shook her head, "He will always continue to come back. You may have scared him off once, but he'll come back. He always does."

It clicked then for Remus. She wasn't worried earlier in the year that Greyback was going to kill her, that wasn't why she tried to take her own life. No, Austin Cross was worried that she would be forced to mate with Greyback. Remus felt a growl build up in his chest. "He will not have you," Remus growled lowly as he pulled away from her and forced her to look at him. "You are _mine._"

Sirius cleared his throat as Peter squeaked. James and Lily just stood still as they watched the two lovers stare at each other. There was nothing else to do, but wait for Austin's reaction. It was when she lowered her eyes and whined softly before placing her head beneath Remus' chin that everyone relaxed.

"Jimmy ain't the alpha in this group." Austin muttered once she was sitting on Remus' lap in a chair by the fire.

The group laughed as James became indignant, "That is not bloody true!"

Remus knew this wasn't the end of everything. He would have to wait and watch. He would not lose Austin to Greyback.

* * *

The full moon arrived, but Austin wasn't allowed to go with Remus to the Shrieking Shack. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Pomfrey were worried that she wouldn't actually be transforming.

"We've never encountered someone like you before, Miss Cross. There is no way to be certain if you will ever transform." Pomfrey tried to explain.

The moon had been up for three hours by now and Austin had only felt a slight twist of pain in her stomach. There was no fur, no paws, no tail. She was confused because she had been certain that she would transform.

"Why did I feel everything that my brothers always talked about then? How come I'm not out there with Remus right now?" Austin whispered as she glanced at the glowing orb in the sky.

"The only thing that we can determine as of now, Miss Cross, is that it just isn't the time of your transformation." Dumbledore gave a kind smile as he stared at the young American, "We have informed St. Mungo's to run a few blood tests and see what they may find. We are hoping to have the results by tomorrow morning."

"Are you alright?" McGonagall questioned as Austin doubled over in pain suddenly with a load groan. "Is she transforming?"

Pomfrey had already grabbed her wand and was running it over Austin's frame. "No, but something isn't right." Pomfrey frowned as she forced Austin to lay down straight on a bed.

Dumbledore and McGonagall helped to keep Austin settled against the pillows as Pomfrey continued her scan of the young woman. Austin gasped in pain and withered against her bed. She could feel a clenching in her stomach, a horrible crunching in her bones. Her blood was pumping faster and it seemed as if her heart would beat straight through her chest. Her jaws ached and her ears rung. There was a scream that stretched on before Austin realized it was her. Austin tried to clamp her mouth shut, but her jaws hurt too badly.

Pomfrey could find nothing wrong with the American witch. Bones were not breaking to change form and she wasn't growing hair or a muzzle. There was nothing that should be causing this pain. Quickly, she rushed to her office and pulled three separate vials of potion from shelves and brought them back to the panting witch.

"If she isn't transforming, Poppy, what is causing this?" Dumbledore asked once the potions were forced down Austin's throat.

The pain had ebbed away slowly, the shadows began to cover her vision, and she felt her body fixing the injuries that were caused by her thrashing. Pomfrey shook her head with tears in her eyes, "I do not know, Albus. There is nothing wrong with her."

"I'll send an owl to St. Mungo's. Perhaps they can send someone here to help?" McGonagall also sounded close to tears as she stared at one of her prized students.

Dumbledore nodded before pulling a chair up to her bed, "Since she has no family to wake up to, Minerva, will you fetch Miss Evans for her?"

* * *

Austin did not stir the next morning as Remus was brought in on a magical stretcher. She did not move when Lily brushed her hair from her face. Austin did not even twitch when the new healer touched a bruise on her arm. Everyone was worried for her and did not know what to tell Remus when he finally awoke at mid-morning.

"What happened?" Remus asked in a hoarse whisper as James helped him sit up and Sirius pressed a cool goblet of water to his lips.

"You had a rough night. You aren't too bad off, but you started howling and trying to get to the castle. We had to get you back to the Shack early. You almost took Sirius' head off." James chuckled before settling Remus back into the pillows.

"Why would I try to come to the castle? Did someone go outside?" Remus coughed before turning his head to the side. "Why is Austin here?"

James and Sirius glanced at each other before deciding he needed to know, "Mate, she had some complications last night. No one knows what happened. There's a healer here from St. Mungo's. Him and Pomfrey are trying to see what's causing this."

Sirius had been talking, but Remus didn't hear anything past complications. A feeling of dread set over him as he forced himself to sit up. Pomfrey had done well with healing him of his worse injuries, but he was still sore. A small wince and he was out of bed and at Austin's side. He placed a gentle hand on her cheek and picked up her hand in his other one. She was cold, but the blankets were all the way up to her chin.

Remus glanced at her chest and saw it rising and falling. She was still alive, just not waking up. Remus fell into the chair next to her bed and continued to hold her hand in both of his. James and Sirius stood behind him, neither trying to talk or urge him back to his bed.

Twenty minutes passed until the doors opened. Peter came through with two people behind him. One was a dark haired man who was walking with a noticeable limp and seemed to be in fair amounts of pain. His face was weathered and contorted in his pain, but he walked swiftly through the wing towards the bed where Austin was laying. The second person was a girl of possibly thirteen. She had dark hair as well, but she was moving better than the man. She hurried forward past the man when she saw Austin.

"What happened?" The girl asked as she looked up at the three older boys.

"Beatrice, calm down, dear." The older man spoke softly as he sat on the edge of Austin's bed. He then looked up at Remus, and the young werewolf gasped. This man had the same golden shade to his eyes that Remus did. "So, you're the young werewolf that Austin has been speaking of so fondly." The man smiled gently before offering a hand. "I'm Gerald Burnings and this is my daughter Beatrice."

Remus shook the man's hand and that of the girl's, before speaking, "Remus Lupin and these are my friends James Potter and Sirius Black."

The other two boys shook hands and then quiet descended upon the group. Peter was standing at the end of the bed, looking down at Austin with pain in his blue eyes. Remus thought back to the day before when Austin had said Mr. Burnings had been taken by the Ministry but at dinner time she had been pleased to announce that Mr. Burnings was released as she read a letter from him. The Ministry officials could not find a real way to hold him since he was still going about their rules for his transformations. Remus just hadn't thought that Mr. Burnings would have been sent for when Austin fell ill.

"Mr. Burnings, I'm glad you were able to make it so quickly. I had, however, thought you would wait until at least later this evening." Dumbledore's calm voice sounded from the door to Pomfrey's office, there was a note of fatigue to his voice that Remus heard.

"Headmaster, I couldn't leave her alone. I'm the closest thing she's got to a father now. I had to come to her as soon as I was able. Besides, Beatrice needed to be here as well." Mr. Burnings spoke quietly before standing with some help from his daughter to shake hands with the headmaster.

"Of course, I understand. Poppy may have something for your pain, if you would like?" Dumbledore offered as he waved his hand towards the nurses' office.

"Yes, thank you." Mr. Burnings responded before giving one last look at Austin. "Will one of you tell me if she wakes up?"

Remus nodded his head, unable to speak at the moment. Austin had always told him that she knew a werewolf here and that he had a daughter, but Remus never thought he would meet that werewolf one day.

"Austin always said she'd get sicker before she got better," Beatrice whispered after five minutes of the adults being gone.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked as he came closer to the bed.

"She fainted before during the full moon. She thought she was going to change and had me get Daddy to take her out somewhere so she didn't hurt anyone. He sent her back with a portkey because she fainted. She'd woken up two hours later and just smiled it off. She said that it was probably nothing and there wasn't any need to worry about it. The second time she did it, she didn't wake up until the next morning. That's when she told me that she wouldn't get better until she got sicker. This is the third time it's happened, now." Beatrice told her entire story in a whisper as she moved hair off Austin's pillow. "I can only hope that she does get better, though."

Remus growled lightly as he stared at the pretty third year, "She'll get better. She has to."

"Moony, calm down." James snapped as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Remus took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He smiled his apology at the younger girl, but she just smiled and reached for Austin's other hand.

Austin had to get better, she really did. Remus hadn't even told her that he loved her yet.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

"_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_

_I've had just enough time"_

_- The Band Perry_

* * *

Austin was transferred to St. Mungo's after three days with no response. Remus slept fitfully of her as he lay at Hogwarts, desperately wanting to go and see her, but being restricted by exams getting nearer. Remus' latest dream had been of them both sitting in the Shrieking Shack, she was telling him that it was alright to let her go. Remus shook his head as he shrugged into his robes and hurried down the steps to the common room.

"Dumbledore has postponed Seventh Year N.E.W.T.'s, Remus." Lily whispered later that day as they sat in the library together, "He wants to give friends of Austin time to go and visit her. We won't have the last week of school like normal, though."

"Did he say this at breakfast?" Remus questioned as he began to shove his things in his bag.

"Yes, you didn't come down in time." Lily commented as she placed her hand on his to still him, "McGonagall wants to see you. She came to me while I was eating."

Remus felt dread come over him, but he nodded and got up. He needed to leave right away. He had to see Austin, make sure she was okay.

McGonagall was in her office when Remus approached. She actually gave him a soft smile as she motioned to a chair in front of her desk, "Mr. Lupin, I wanted to speak with you about going to see Miss Cross."

McGonagall's voice slightly cracked over the American's name but she didn't allow that to affect her calm. Remus felt dread settle in his stomach and closed his eyes. "Yes, Professor?"

"The healers are saying that she is in a coma. They ran tests to see what happened during the full moon, hoping that it maybe something easy to fix. However, it turns out that the werewolf gene is trying to force her body to transform without the help of the full moon. The healers say the only way they can help her is by finding a cure for lycanthropy, and as no such thing exists, they have given her three days left with us." By the end of her explanation, McGonagall's cheeks were slick with tears, "Professor Dumbledore has given everyone permission to visit her and to say good bye. He wants you and your friends to go first along with Severus Snape. You six were the closest to Austin and he believes that you should be allowed to say your good byes first and speak with a healer there about any concerns."

Remus felt himself stiffen in the middle of McGonagall's speech. No. Austin couldn't be dying. She was so full of life during that last day. She was so happy and vibrant. They'd found a broom cupboard and had one last heated snog before going up to the hospital wing. She was perfectly fine. She had to be.

"Mr. Lupin?" McGonagall questioned and he felt her hand on his arm.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Remus gasped before bolting from the room.

Two hours later, Remus was sitting beside Austin's bed. The healers had been feeding her pain potions since she was twitching and gasping, but not waking up. They wanted her last few days to be spent in peace. Remus felt his eyes prickle with tears as he looked at the blond haired angel laying on her bed.

Lily and Peter hadn't been able to handle it and James had taken them up to the tea room. Sirius was sitting on the other side of the bed, his eyes rimmed in red. "She looks so small," Sirius croaked.

"She's always been small," Severus murmured from the foot of the bed.

Sirius snarled at the dark haired man but even he wouldn't start a fight by the sick bed of a friend. "Snape's right. Austin has always looked small, but not fragile. She looks so bloody fragile now." Remus' voice cracked and he fought his tears.

The three boys were all fighting tears, not wanting to bury their friend and girlfriend, respectively. As one, the boys placed their hands on the girl, Remus and Sirius taking her hands while Severus gripped her ankle. As one, the boys stiffened as they were brought into a vision by some form of ancient magic.

* * *

_Austin was eleven and sitting on the Hogwarts Express. She had tears in her eyes as she watched her family fade away on the platform. This was the first time she'd be away from them for so long. She was scared. That was when the door opened and a young Lily and Severus entered the train compartment. The two friends froze upon seeing someone else, but Austin gave a small smile. _

"_It's a'right. I don't bite or nothin." Austin smiled, her American accent even stronger at this age then when she was older._

_Lily gave a bright smile as she pulled Severus inside. "I'm Lily Evans and this is my friend, Severus Snape."_

"_I'm Austin Cross." Austin smiled as she shook each of their hands, "It's nice to meet ya. Are you first years, too?"_

_The scene shifted to the sorting. It was Austin's turn and she was walking carefully up to the stool. She was fearful that she wouldn't be placed at all, that there was some mistake and she was forced to return home in disgrace. She sat carefully, allowing her legs to swing much to McGonagall's chagrin. The older students all chuckled at her antics. The hat went over her head and covered her entire face completely._

"_Ah! An American witch! We haven't had one of you in a while!" The hat chuckled in her ear._

You've had another American before?_ Austin thought brightly._

"_Oh, yes. He was very polite, but he went back to America to marry. He always said hello to me when he came to the headmasters' office. Now, down to business, young lady. Where should we put you? You have ambition, attentiveness, intelligence in small doses, lots of courage and pride, and love. Your love outweighs everything else. You want to be accepted by the entire school, but you wish to hide behind your human face. You don't want your secrets known, but you fight them and they make you stronger. Hmmm…difficult, difficult." The hat whispered as he thought._

_The entire time the students outside the hat's sphere were looking around. Already a lot of time had passed. Has the hat ever _not_ been able to come up with a place to put a student? _

"_Gryffindor!" The hat finally yelled out to the crowd._

_Austin jumped from her stool and rushed to sit down at the table that was cheering the loudest with the red badges on their robes. She sat next to Sirius and held out her hand, "Hi! I'm Austin Cross." _

"_Sirius Black." The shaggy haired boy responded with a grin before their attention was called back to the sorting. "What took you so long up there?" Sirius whispered after a moment of silence while two other first years were sorted._

"_I confused the hat. He didn't know where I should go." Austin chuckled, "My mom always did say I confuse a lot of people._

_The scene shifted again to show the common room. Sirius was sitting in a corner with James, Remus, and Peter. Lily and Austin were sitting in the floor just a little ways away from them working on an essay for Charms. _

"_Lily, do like Sev?" Austin whispered after a few moments._

"_What do you mean?" Lily asked as she put down her quill and wiggled her fingers around to get more feeling in them._

"_I mean, do you like him? Are you wanting to date him when you get older?" Austin had a faint blush on her cheeks and looked down._

"_I never thought about him that way. He's always just been a friend. Why?"_

"_I don't know. You two just look so close all the time that I just figured you'd decide to get together one day."_

_Their conversation was interrupted when a wad of parchment hit Austin in the head. "Cross! Get over here!" Sirius called to her rather loudly seeing as they weren't that far away from each other._

_Austin shook her head with wide, innocent eyes at the grinning boy. "Nope! I'd like to keep my record clean for a little while longer, thanks." _

"_We're not doing anything bad!" Sirius sighed in exasperation. Everyone had forgotten how much of a drama queen he was when he was younger. "Remus here needs help with potions."_

_Austin shook her head again, but she stood up to walk over to the boys. She looked around at each of them before she looked at Sirius, "Which one's Remus?"_

"_He's talking about me, and I don't really need help." The brown haired boy blushed before getting closer to his roll of parchment._

"_Wouldn't hurt for you to look at it without crossin your eyes, though." Austin grinned before pulling up another chair to the table. "If it helps any, my daddy's the one who taught me all about potions."_

_Remus looked up with a look of fear in his eyes. It wasn't about her father working on potions, it was how close she was to him. Even at the age of eleven he knew there was something interesting about this girl, something no one else knew. _

_Remus passed his potions essay across to her and she immediately began to read over it. She pointed to a few problems, but there were only a handful. "This is better than mine!" Austin laughed as she past the parchment back. "Oh! I'm Austin Cross by the way." She held out her hand._

"_Remus Lupin." The brown haired boy said quietly as he shook her hand. "You're American?"_

"_Yep! Born and raised. I was kinda shocked when I got invited to come to Hogwarts, but the schools in America aren't that good. Besides, I think I'm going to like it here better." Austin explained with a bright smile as she looked at Remus._

_He looked sick, but she decided that he may just be coming down with a cold. She didn't think too much about it._

_The scene shifted again to their first Hogsmede weekend. Lily had been asked to go with the Ravenclaw Keeper and Severus was staying back to practice his potion making. That left Austin to go with the Gryffindor boys. They were in the Three Broomsticks. Remus was looking better after two weeks of looking very ill and having to go home to take care of his sick mother. _

"_Austin, what are you on about?" James laughed as he tossed a chocolate frog card at her face._

"_I'm just thinkin. We're third years now and all we get ta do is go to a village? I'd rather be sneaking into Slughorn's office for the mead I hear he's got in there." Austin winked at the messy haired boy in front of her._

"_We don't need to get drunk, now. We have to be on our best behavior." Sirius said in the most innocent voice any of the group had ever heard._

"_That's only because you want to get a snog out of that Hufflepuff girl you've been after all week." Peter piped up from next to Remus._

_Austin gasped mockingly at the handsome boy next to her and shook her head, "A Hufflepuff!"_

"_Hush up!" Sirius' face flushed as he flicked a piece of sugar quill at Peter. _

"_I'm bored." Austin stated immediately._

_James, Sirius, and Peter looked down at their filled butterbeers. Remus, on the other hand, laughed and stood up. "Come on, we can go check out the owls at the post office."_

_Austin bounded out of her chair with a wave at their friends, "At least Rem knows how to treat a girl."_

"_You're a girl?" All three boys remaining at the table asked._

_Remus laughed as he pulled a hysterical Austin from the pub. The two walked and talked, not meeting back up with their friends until they reached Zonko's close to time to leave. Austin smiled up at Remus as she placed her arm in his. He looked down at her with a smile as well, but Austin knew he didn't feel the same thing she did._

_Her feelings were beginning to grow for him and she couldn't help but feel elated that he decided to spend most of their time in Hogsmede with her. Maybe he liked her?_

_The scene shifted again, but it wasn't a memory. It was something else entirely. Remus, Sirius, and Severus were all present this time in the clothes they had worn to visit Austin in the hospital. They looked at each other with shock. They didn't remember this place, this house. _

_They were standing in a kitchen where there was a large scrubbed table in the middle with cherry wood cabinets lining the walls. The metal sink was empty and the white refrigerator hummed quietly in a corner. The smell of baking bread came from the black and white oven on the opposite wall of the refrigerator. _

_The boys looked around themselves and noticed the bright yellow paint on the walls and the large window that was directly behind them. The view outside showed a dense forest with a small trail leading into the shadows. The sun was shining from a brilliant blue sky and glittered off the green grass as if it had just finished raining._

"_Pretty, isn't it?" a woman's voice asked from behind them._

_All three boys turned and their eyes widened. Standing in a doorway to what looked like a living room was Austin. Her blond hair was shining down her back and she wore a simple off-white dress that ended at her knees. Her brown eyes glittered with happiness as she looked at the three of them. She stepped closer and her bare feet slapped against the tile on the floor. _

"_You guys look like you've seen a ghost." She chuckled in her strange American accent._

"_Where are we?" Sirius was the first to come back._

"_My home, in America. I thought this would be the best place to end things." Austin frowned as she cocked her head to the side. "You guys look like shit."_

_Remus felt a chuckle force itself from his throat and tears threaten to spill from his eyes. Austin gave him a small smile before reaching out for him. Remus took her hand in his and felt the warmth that she always possessed. "I don't want you to be cryin over me, Rem. I don't think anyone should be upset. Be upset for a little while, cry when they put me in the ground, but don't let it ruin your life. I've seen the life you could have, Rem, and it's beautiful. Promise me you'll go on?" Austin was whispering to him and he could tell the other two couldn't hear a word they said._

"_How can I? Austin, I love you. I can't just let you go now." Remus choked on a sob. "I won't let you go."_

"_You will, Rem. You have wonderful friends that'll help you. Besides, I won't be hurtin anymore and Greyback won't be comin after me. I'll be with my mom and daddy and my brothers." Austin smiled at him, "Besides, you'll always be my first love, Rem. Even if you never realized how long I've loved you."_

_Austin moved away from him and towards Severus. Remus couldn't hear what she said, but Severus could hear it. "Don't do anything stupid when I'm gone, Sev. I know you've been the one to act on angry impulses, but don't let that control you. You are so much better than those idiot Slytherins. You're going to be a real good man one day, helping everyone defeat the evil in the world." Austin was smiling as she pulled Severus to her for a hug, "And for the love of God, Sev, don't forget that your love for Lily is what makes all the darkness go away."_

_Severus gave a watery laugh before nodding his head, "I'll try, but I'll tell you now that's it's going to be hard. You were the only real friend I've ever had, Austin. Lily left and wouldn't even let me apologize, but you never gave up on me. Merlin knows you were the only one that understood me."_

_Austin smiled softly and moved on once more. This time she stopped in front of Sirius. He was already crying and screwing his eyes shut, "I don't want you to tell me not to get drunk. I don't want you to tell me not to cry or get mad. I don't want you to leave us." Sirius was sputtering through his tears._

_Austin reached up and took his face in her hands, "Sirius, I want you to stop this at once. I need you to listen to what I have to say, it'll be important one day."_

_Sirius nodded and opened his eyes, but his tears continued to fall down his face, "What?"_

"_No matter what happens in the future, don't lose your hope and your good heart. You proved to everyone that stereotypes aren't always right. Show everyone what you can do and do not get discouraged when things don't go your way or your blamed for something you didn't do. And remember, when people you love die, you don't have to be alone." Austin smiled and took her hands away from his face. She placed her right hand above his heart and grinned up at him, "The ones that you love, never leave. We're always going to be in here."_

_Austin moved back to the doorway, "I've got to go now, guys. Remember what I've said and I'll see you when you come across. Love you!"_

_Remus moved to stop her, but she was gone. A pressure was forcing Remus away and a quick glance at everyone else told him that the other two felt it to. The house melted away and darkness before a light._

* * *

The three boys were pushed from the vision and came back to the room at St. Mungo's. They gasped for breath and looked at each other with shock written all over their features.

"What in the name of Merlin was that?" Sirius gasped.

Remus was watching Austin and Severus was gripping the bars at the foot of the bed. "That was her giving memories to us." Severus whispered before falling to his knees at the end of the bed, "She's saying goodbye."

Remus stood quickly, the chair skittering across the floor before toppling over. "No! She can't die! Not yet!" Remus exclaimed as he reached over and gripped her face in his hands. She was going cold, colder than normal. Remus looked at her and fear took his heart. Something was wrong. A soft smile graced her lips, but they were quickly turning blue. "No!"

Thirty minutes later, Remus was sitting with James, Lily, and Peter in the tea room. Sirius was in another room crying his eyes out and Severus had went to the bathroom to do Merlin knows what. The three boys who had been with Austin when she left them never spoke about the vision. It was going to be a secret they took to their graves.

Dumbledore canceled N.E.W.T.'s at the school and informed the Seventh Years that the Ministry would allow them to go there and take them in July. It was the best that could be done given the situation. The Seventh Years were all trying to be calm and collected, but sobs broke out randomly in the halls, library, dining hall, and common rooms. Madam Pomfrey saw many students for talks throughout the rest of the school year. Even Remus went to her to talk about what had happened.

When it was time for the funeral, Remus met his friends down on the lawn. A portkey would be taking them to a wizarding cemetary in America where Austin's entire family had been laid to rest. Lily was sobbing, her eyes the same color as her hair. James didn't look any better. Peter was trying not show how upset he was. Sirius glanced at Remus and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Snape's coming with us." Sirius said quietly.

Remus only nodded and the two hung back as the rest of the group went ahead. They would wait for Snape to get there, to make sure that their secret was still safe.

The funeral had actually been very good. Mr. Burnings spoke instead of a minister. Most of Hogwarts staff was there. Beatrice clung to a Frenchwoman's side as she cried. Remus could hardly feel anything, he knew he couldn't hear anything until the end of the service.

"Austin always said that she would die young and that she'd have a decent turn out for her funeral. She would smile and say that she didn't want anyone to cry, but maybe a little." Mr. Burnings smiled through his tears as he looked down at the white coffin that was standing open for everyone to see. Austin lay there, the sweet smile still on her lips. She was wearing the same dress that Remus, Sirius, and Severus had seen her wearing during the vision. Her hair was splayed around her like a halo as she held onto a white Lily, a red rose, a black carnation, and a yellow daisy. "I can't say that we've really respected her wishes. All of us knew who Austin was and she brought a smile to everyone's faces even when she was hurting the most inside. She was an orphan and was marked for death when she was first born. But, that didn't stop her from living her life. She was only happy when her friends were happy and attempted to do everything she could to do make them so. Austin Cross will be remembered by all of us until the day we die and are reunited with her because she was a loyal friend to everyone, a vivacious young lady who would expect nothing else from us but the best, and she was always pushing us to exceed what was believed to be our best. Austin Cross will be missed, but tonight as we mourn her together we will each remember something she said and think back on it. We will remember those words for the rest of our lives because there was something true in them, something completely Austin about them, something that brings us comfort and sadness, happiness and pain, those words will be our way of making sure Austin lives on in our world."

Remus felt his heart lurch and he leaned forward in his chair. He couldn't see the girl he was in love with being lowered into the ground between her two older brothers. He couldn't handle seeing her pale face surrounded in death. She was the one who made him feel human, the one who made him feel as if it was okay to be a werewolf. Remus clenched his eyes shut as sobs racked his body.

Remus remembered what Austin said to him in her vision, he'd have a beautiful future. What if he didn't want that bloody future anymore? What if all he wanted was to jump in that hole with her and stay there? Remus felt Sirius pull him to his feet and they stumbled away from the cemetery, following the crowd to a house that was opened for the reception.

The End

* * *

**Author's Note**

**This is the end of the story. I wanted to explain why I killed Austin. I did this because I thought it would give more depth to the Remus Lupin that JK Rowling created in the books, explain a little more about why he was so cautious of getting together with Tonks. As I completely understand that being a werewolf was a large part of why Remus was afraid to be with Tonks, I felt that there had to be something else, something a little bigger. This story is that something and I hope that everyone has enjoyed the ride. **

**I wish to thank everyone who has stayed with the story and the ones that have reviewed. I hope that you guys have a wonderful school year! See you next summer when I (hopefully) have another story for you! **

**Oh...and I will be putting a poll up on my profile for the category of my next story. Go and vote if you want a say in what the next story will be!**

**- A. Moonbeam**


End file.
